


Hello Mary Lou, Goodbye Heart

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [3]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes to spend a long weekend in Bovington with Ross.</p><p>Title and song lyrics from Hello Mary-Lou by Creedence Clearwater Revival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trains and Tanks

_You passed me by one sunny day_  
_Flashed those big brown eyes my way_  
_And oh I wanted you forever more_

Jim smiled to himself as the words filtered through his earbuds. They reminded him of Ross. He opened his eyes and checked his watch. It was a little after ten-thirty which meant he had another half hour or so before he got into Wool. He was a little nervous in all honesty. This was very different to what they had been doing. This wasn’t an anonymous hotel room dirty weekend. This was him going to actually visit Ross in Bovington, meet his friends and colleagues and see what he was like in his home environment.

************

_‘Come up and stay with me.’_  
_‘For how long?’_  
_‘I can get four days.’_  
_‘Okay. Let me see what I can do.’_

************

It was Friday and he would only be getting back on a train on Monday evening to report for watch the next morning. That meant four days with Ross in the house he shared with Carter and Holmewood. And while Jim knew he was being ridiculous, after all he’d literally seen more of Ross than anyone could possibly see, he was keyed up, one knee jumping in a rhythm that had nothing to do with the music he was listening to.

_Saw your lips I heard your voice, believe me I just had no choice_  
_Wild horses couldn't make me stay away_

And wasn’t that the damned truth. It had been two months since that fateful night at Hampshire Boulevard, when he’d been knocked out by what was fast turning out to be a very-much-not-a-one-night-thing. Preston and Halford had even started referring to Ross as ‘the boyfriend’, shushing him cheerfully when he’d pointed out that no such formalities had taken place.

‘He might as well be.’ Preston had laughed. ‘You’ve spent every bit of time off you’ve had shagging him silly.’

‘Jealousy makes you a bitch.’ he’d retorted and then she’d laughed very loudly and winked at him.

‘My sex life is very much up and running.’ she’d said, her grin absolutely filthy. ‘Why do you think Jackie’s always so fucking happy.’

So here he was, wondering about those particular words. He’d spent so long with Greg that he’d kind of lost the thrill of hearing someone using that word in connection with himself. And he had to admit that the little buzz that ran through him every time the girls called Ross his boyfriend was very, very nice indeed.

He looked through the window, watching the scenery go past the window. The sun was bright, but not as hot as it had been. Summer was starting to tail off and that meant that there was another three months until the Dragon would be weighing anchor and heading on an extended deployment to the Philippines. And then Ross would be very far away. The thing that bothered him was that it bothered him at all. He’d never been particularly perturbed by the idea of leaving Greg behind. Sure, he’d missed him and the honeymoon period whenever he returned had always been spectacular. But he’d never felt the tug on his heart that he was feeling now at the thought of leaving Ross behind.

His reverie was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He fished it out of his pocket and checked it. The message was from Ross, telling him that he was at the station waiting for him. Jim smiled and felt the delicious lurch in his stomach at the realisation that he would see Ross in less than twenty minutes. The strong physical attraction he felt for him had only increased with each passing day, and the recollections of the times they had fucked made him crazier than he’d ever been about another man. It was very easy to get distracted by them, and also very useful in their periods of absence.

He let his mind drift, thinking of their last encounter, and totally losing track of where he was until the train slowed and then stopped, taking him completely by surprise. He leaped up, grabbing his bag from the luggage rack overhead and hurtled down the aisle, accidentally knocking a few people in his rush to get out the train. He called an apology and then almost fell out the door onto the platform. The doors close behind him and the train pulled away not five seconds later. Jim shouldered his bag and took a deep breath. His heart rate had sped up noticeably and he didn’t want to go skipping out the station like an expectant child. He waited, getting a grip on the sudden rush of emotions he was having. Then, when he deemed himself suitably calm, he walked to the exit. He fed his ticket through and walked out the exit hall into the sunshine, blinking from the change. It took him a while to focus and he dropped his sunglasses down from where they were balanced on his head. That was when he saw Ross, and all his good intentions of being calm and collected went out the window.

He was leaning back against a Land Rover that looked like it had spent the last year in Afghanistan itself. His long legs were crossed at the front, and the combination of faded jeans and boots drew Jim’s gaze like a magnet. He let his gaze travel up to the navy blue t-shirt, the crossed arms with their beautiful muscle definition, and then to Ross’ face, which bore a teasing smile and a pair of black Wayfarers.

Jim felt his mouth go dry and the butterflies in his stomach started head banging. He gave Ross an answering smile and walked across the parking lot, until he was standing in front of him. He was gratified to see Ross giving him the once over as he approached. He was expecting a handshake, maybe even a hug. He did not expect what he got.

Ross straightened up.

‘Took your fucking time, Lieutenant.’ he said, the rough voice sending shivers down Jim’s spine as he detected the arousal in Ross’ tone. Then he pushed up his sunglasses and reached out and caught Jim by the back of the neck, making him drop his bag in surprise, before pulling him in and kissing him in a way that was definitely not fit for a public parking lot in the middle of the morning. Jim was lost, half of his mind screaming that he really should be behaving with more decorum and the other half saying to hell with it. Eventually the latter won out and he opened his mouth and let Ross snog the crap out of him, tongues and teeth clashing in a very messy kiss.

When Ross finally let go, Jim felt decidedly weak in the knees and had a hard on the likes of which he hadn’t had in the last two weeks. He put out one hand to steady himself, palm flat against Ross’ chest and felt his heart racing. He looked up into Ross’ hazel eyes and saw everything he felt reflected there.

‘Fuck, Ross.’ he breathed, ‘Are you trying to fucking kill me?’

‘No, but I am going to fuck the life out of you as soon as we get in the front door.’ Ross growled. He reluctantly let Jim go, then leaned down and grabbed his bag. ‘Get in the car, Jim.’ Jim obeyed. He closed the door and did up his seatbelt. Ross chucked his bag in the back, then did the same.

‘How long is it to Bovington?’ Jim asked and Ross started the car.

‘Too fucking long.’ he replied.

************

It turned out to be twenty minutes, but they were the most intense twenty minutes of Jim’s life. Ross was all focus, watching the road and driving carefully, but Jim noticed that his knuckles were white and that his jeans indicated that the current state of arousal didn’t affect only him. He watched Ross’ face, and an evil idea occurred to him.

‘You know I really missed you.’ he said, voice pitching low. Ross’ breath caught noticeably.

“Jim.’ he said in a warning tone. Jim smiled, and then undid his seatbelt and slid across the bench seat. He laid his right arm along the back of it, letting his fingers drift over the warm skin of Ross’ neck. Ross shivered under his hand like a nervous horse.

‘I did.’ He continued. ‘Very fucking much. Do you want to know what I’ve been doing for two weeks?’

‘What?’ Ross asked, and Jim could hear the strain that he was under, trying to drive and ignore the distraction of what Jim’s fingers were doing.

Jim decided to up the ante. He ran them through the thick hair at the back of Ross’ head, tightening them and giving a little tug.

‘I’ve been thinking about you fucking me.’ he said, and Ross gave a shuddering breath. ‘I’ve been thinking about your hands and your mouth. How good it feels when you go down on me. How much I want to feel your cock inside me.’

‘Christ.’ Ross muttered, ‘I’m going to fucking kill us both if you don’t shut the bloody hell up.’ His eyes never left the road though and Jim moved a little closer. His drifting fingers moved to Ross’ shoulder, dragging over the thin cotton of his t-shirt, then along his upper arm. He leaned in, his mouth almost touching Ross’ ear.

‘I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think.’ he murmured, ‘I want your cock in so deep all I can do is take it.’ Then he went for the kill, his hand falling to Ross’ crotch, squeezing once. Ross gave a monumental gasp and then went rigid. To give him his due though, his eyes never left the road and the car didn’t waver once.

Jim was astonished. He’d never ever gotten someone so close to getting off so quickly, or in a moving vehicle before or by simply talking dirty. Then he was filled with an incredible sense of achievement, his smile widening until it almost fell off his face. Ross gave him a sidelong glare, catching the extremely pleased look on his face.

‘Shut up.’ he snapped, even though Jim hadn’t said anything. ‘That was unfair.’

‘Maybe so, but it was very effective.’ Jim replied. Ross reached for him, and he grabbed his hand and guided it back to the steering wheel. ‘I don’t think so Captain. Driving regs very clearly state you should be using the ten o’clock and two o’clock positions.’

‘There’s going to be all sorts of positions when I get you back to mine.’ Ross was almost snarling now. ‘But you’re not getting off that lightly.’

‘Really?’ Jim said, taking great delight in Ross’ frustration. ‘And what exactly are you going to do about it.’

‘Nothing.’ Ross’ voice was harsh now, making Jim’s hormones go nuts. ‘You’re going to do it. You’re not leaving this car until I see you get yourself off.’ Those words went straight to Jim’s head and he actually felt dizzy with lust.

‘You want to watch me?’ he asked, drawing the question out, ‘Doesn’t that contravene the rules of the road?’ He laughed, and Ross gave him another sidelong glare.

‘Fine. But then I’ll just have to judge based on what I hear.’ he said. ‘Best you be fucking loud Lieutenant.’

‘I can do that.’ Jim breathed. He moved back to where he had been sitting and strapped himself in again before lifting his left foot and bracing it against the dashboard. ‘Jeans open or closed.’

‘Open.’ Ross ordered. ‘Take your cock out.’ Jim followed the instruction, taking his time as he undid his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans, pulling on the one side slowly so the popped one by one. He wriggled, managing to get his jeans and boxers down just far enough to take his cock out and grasp it. It made him gasp, and Ross’ grip got even together, if that were humanly possible.

‘How do you want me to do it?’ Jim asked, the question turning into a moan.

‘Slowly.’ Ross said. There was a bright spot of colour running along his cheekbone. ‘I want you to imagine it’s my hand.’

‘God, yeah.’ Jim breathed, starting to stroke himself. He moved his hand in slow deliberate movements. Ross, in spite of the rules of the road, couldn’t resist a glance down and he drew in his breath sharply.

‘Fuck, that looks good.’ he said, ‘I’ve always wanted to watch you get yourself off.’

‘Really?’ Jim moaned, stretching back in the seat, his free hand coming up behind him to grip the back of it. He arched up into his hand, and quickened his pace just a bit. ‘What else do you want to do to me?’

‘I’m going to push you onto knees.’ Ross growled, ‘Then I’m going to make you open that filthy mouth of yours so I can fuck it.’ He chanced another look, as Jim started to lose it, hand working faster. ‘Louder Lieutenant, I can’t fucking hear you.’

‘God, Ross.’ Jim panted, his breath coming hard and fast now. He ran his thumb over the head, moaning shamelessly. ‘I fucking want you so badly.’

‘Then when I’m close, I’m going to pull out and come all over that pretty face of yours.’ Ross had abandoned all pretense of safe driving now. He was actively scanning, and then swerved the car to the left, pulling into a lay bye on the narrow road. He barely managed to put the car in park before he undid his seat belt and surged across the seat, pinning Jim so he couldn’t move. He pulled Jim’s hand away and replaced it with his own. He grasped the base of Jim’s cock firmly.

‘You’re going to make a mess of my car if I let you come like this.’ he purred and Jim looked into his blazing hazel eyes. Then Ross shifted back, and bent over enough that he could take just the head of Jim’s cock in his mouth, and sucked hard.

‘Fuck!’ Jim threw his head back, his other hand going to Ross’ hair and tugging on it. He tried to restrain the urge to buck up into Ross’ mouth, hips making little abortive thrusts. Ross held him down, the lack of movement and helplessness of his situation just driving Jim further along the road to crazy as fuck. Then he took Jim all the way in and added his tongue into the mix and Jim felt like the top of his head was about to blow off. He barely lasted another minute, coming hard enough to almost shake Ross off. Ross held on until all the tremors had subsided and Jim was a boneless mess slumped against the seat of the car. The look on Ross’ face when he pulled off was smug. He leaned past Jim to the open window and spat out the contents of his mouth.

‘Got you, you bastard.’ he said softly, leaning in and kissing Jim forcefully, the taste of himself on Ross’ tongue. He kissed back, and arched up against Ross, who moaned softly when Jim put his hand on his cock. He pushed Ross away with his hand.

‘Unless you’re planning on fucking me in the car, can I suggest you get us back to yours as soon as possible.’ he said. Ross smiled, resting his forehead against Jim’s cheek.

‘You are a dead man.’ he said, taking Jim’s hand from his cock with what was obviously a great deal of restraint. ‘I’m going to bugger you seven different ways from Sunday.’ He sat back, and strapped himself in again, looking over at Jim’s blissful expression. ‘Although, why do I get the feeling that I just got conned.’ he asked, and Jim chuckled.

‘I have no idea. Now go, Ross.’ he replied.


	2. Emergency Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross makes a bold move.

They pulled into the driveway of a brick semi-detached house. Jim leaned forward and looked through the windscreen.

‘So this is you?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’ Ross’ voice was still curt with barely contained frustration. ‘Now stop admiring my living quarters and get your arse inside.’ Jim turned and smiled at him, the dimples playing havoc with Ross’ brain. He was pretty sure he was going to lose all major motor function very soon.

‘Where are the others?’ Jim asked.

‘Out.’ Ross said, undoing his seat belt and climbing out the car. He opened the back door and grabbed Jim’s bag, hoisting onto his shoulder army style and headed towards the front door, digging in his pocket for his keys. He got the door open and went inside. Jim followed him in, closing the front door behind him. Ross didn’t bother waiting. He got Jim pinned up against the front door, hands on his hips to hold him there and leaning down to kiss him ferociously. Jim pushed back against him, mouth opening easily under Ross’ tongue and kissed back just as hard. It got very intense very quickly and Ross put one hand against the door and using his body to hold Jim against it. He finally pulled back, and saw that Jim’s blue-green eyes looked almost black, his pupils were so widely dilated.

‘Upstairs now.’ he said, voice thick with want. Jim, who’d had to grab onto Ross’ t-shirt to steady himself looked over his shoulder.

‘You may want to reconsider that.’ he said, nodding at something behind Ross. Ross looked over his shoulder to see Carter and Holmewood both standing in the kitchen doorway. They both looked at them, with very interesting expressions on their faces.

‘Fuck.’ Ross said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. ‘What are you two doing here?’

‘Field trip.’ Holmewood said in a funny voice. He sounded like he’d just had a bucket of ice water thrown over him. ‘We’re taking you two to the Tank Museum.’

‘We figured Jim would like to see what he’s getting himself into.’ Carter added. He didn’t look anywhere as near as shocked as Holmewood and his eyes were twinkling madly at Ross. ‘Unless, of course you have other plans.’

‘I thought you were both on duty.’ Ross said, giving them both a dirty look. 

‘We were, but we decided it’s not every day that you have someone over so we changed out our rotas and we’ve got the next four days off as well.’ Carter said, grinning broadly at the positively homicidal look on Ross’ face. ‘So we’re off to the museum in twenty minutes. You two need to do what you have to do and we’ll see you in the car.’ He gave Holmewood a nudge. ‘Come on, let’s let the lovebirds settle in, yeah.’ He gave Ross a wink as he hauled Holmewood back into the kitchen. 

‘Bollocks.’ Ross said. Jim chuckled, and picked up his bag from the hall floor where Ross had dropped it. 

‘So,’ he said grinning at Ross, ‘Where am I sleeping?’ 

'With me, if we ever actually get to spend any time alone.' Ross answered, raising his voice to make sure the others heard him. 'Come on, I'll show you my room.' They headed up the stairs. When they were out of earshot, Jim spoke.

'Rupe looked a little surprised.' he said, 'You'd almost think he didn't know you were gay.'

'It's not that.' Ross replied, 'He's just not used to seeing me with someone.' He looked back at Jim. 'You may be the first person I've invited to stay here.'

'Seriously?' Jim said. 'I am honoured, Captain. I have to admit that I had the impression you're a bit of a player.'

'Not when I like someone as much as I like you.' Ross said. He smiled when he saw that Jim was at a loss for words. 'So, bathroom's over there, and we're up here.'

*********

Ross’ room was in the attic, right under the eaves. He opened the door and ushered Jim in. It wasn’t the biggest room in the house. Carter had that one, with his procession of lady friends. Holmewood had the box room at the back because he couldn’t climb stairs when he was pissed. 

Jim walked in past him, chucking his bag on the bed and looking around. Like his cabin on the Dragon, there was very little in the way of personalisation. The only thing that really stood out was a framed picture on the chest of drawers under the velux window. Jim went and looked at it. It was of Ross at his coming out parade, considerably more fresh faced that he was now, his black dress uniform immaculate. He was flanked by a man and a woman who both had the same dark hair and eyes as Ross did. 

‘My parents, Liv and Johnathan.’ Ross said as he came up behind Jim, sliding both arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. ‘They’re in Spain.’

‘On holiday?’ Jim asked, leaning back into Ross. 

‘No, they live there now.’ Ross explained. ‘They’ve been there for five years, if fact they went just after I graduated.’ He nosed the back of Jim’s neck. ‘But I really don’t want to talk about my parents right now.’ He kissed the nape of Jim’s neck and felt Jim shiver lightly. ‘We have twenty minutes.’ 

‘Twenty minutes isn’t nearly long enough for what I want you to do to me.’ Jim breathed, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned back into the kisses, closing his eyes and giving into the warm flood of heat that went through him. Ross dropped one hand to the front of his jeans, feeling Jim get hard under his palm. He walked Jim a few step backwards, turning him in his arms so the back of Jim’s knees hit the low wooden bed. He then reached for Jim’s shoulders, pushing him gently to sit on the edge of the bed. Jim looked up at him, his eyes locking with Ross’. Ross reached out and dragged his thumb along his full bottom lip. 

‘I did threaten to fuck your mouth.’ he said. Jim gave him a flash of dimples and then licked Ross’ thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. When he let go, he hooked his fingers through Ross’ belt loops.

‘You also said you were going to come on my face.’ He said, pulling him forward, his voice as rough as Ross’ was. His hands were at Ross’ belt buckle, undoing it and then unbuttoning his jeans. Ross watched him, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

‘I may have to keep that for later.’ he said. ‘Oh, fuck me.’ The last words were a breathy gasp as Jim pulled his cock out and licked the head. He looked back up at Ross.

‘Oh I intend to, Captain Poldark.’ he said, ‘But for now why don’t we just focus on getting you off.’ He then lowered his mouth over Ross’ cock and moved his hands to Ross’ hips, head moving in a steady rhythm. Ross buried his fingers in the thick blond hair at the back of Jim’s head and bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. He watched Jim work, using his hands to gently guide him.

‘Fuck, that’s good.’ he murmured and Jim tilted his head back a little so that Ross could watch himself sliding in and out of his mouth. Ross was already close to the edge, having been driven pretty much to distraction in the car, so it was only a few minutes before he felt himself start to tighten up, his whole body tensing as he came in Jim’s mouth. Jim took it, and kept going until Ross had stopped shaking. Then he pulled off, swallowed noisily and stuck out his tongue.

‘Christ, that’s disgusting.’ he laughed. Ross looked at him in bemusement.

‘I guess I should be flattered then, he said as Jim straightened him up and started redoing his jeans.

‘Yeah, you should be.’ he said, giving Ross a smile. ‘I don’t fucking swallow for just anyone.’ He redid Ross’ belt, hands efficient. ‘Now, I believe we have a museum to see.’

***********

They got outside to see Carter and Holmewood already in Carter’s Golf GTI. They got in the back seat and Carter gave Ross a grin that bordered on evil, eyes still twinkling madly in the rear view mirror. 

‘That was quick.’ he remarked and Ross cuffed him across the back of the head, getting a laugh.

‘Just fucking drive.’ he said. 

They got the museum without incident, and Carter parked.

‘Welcome to Wonderland.’ he said and looked back at Jim. ‘What do you know about tanks?’

‘Nothing except that they make a loud noise and blow things up.’ Jim answered. Carter looked at Holmewood.

‘Oh, this is going to be fun. We have a tank virgin on our hands.’ he said.

Inside they all showed their warrants cards and went in. Any hopes that Ross had of taking a slow walk around the exhibits, and of crowding Jim into the many tempting corners that presented themselves, was blown out the water as Carter and Holmewood pretty much hijacked him. They were full of boundless enthusiasm for their subject and Jim turned out to be an attentive student, asking questions and getting just as excited as they were. Ross slouched along behind them, hands in pockets and grumbling at the fact that Jim was not only happy being hijacked but was completely enabling it. 

They got to the Battlegroup Afghanistan exhibit and Carter and Holmewood went into over drive, dragging Jim from one side to another as they explained which vehicles they used and how they worked, rattling off ranges and calibres as they described their weapons specifications. Ross watched him take it in, but then he started to notice that Jim was also starting to look a little more serious. He cast frequent glances back at Ross, and Ross found himself wanting to go up and put his arms around him, although he wasn’t sure why. Eventually Carter and Holmewood went galloping off in search of a museum employee to give them permission to go inside the armoured vehicles. Jim came over to Ross, and bumped shoulders with him.

‘It’s very impressive.’ he said, but there was a funny hitch in his voice that Ross had never heard before. ‘Which ones do you use?’

‘The Challenger 2s.’ he replied pointing to a tank at the rear of the exhibition hall. ‘They’re pretty cool.’

‘They’re small.’ Jim said, his eyes distant. And just like that Ross realised what was bothering him. Then he felt an overwhelming rush of emotion, as he took in the fact that Jim was worried about him and what the implications of that were.

‘They’re safe.’ he replied, moving a little closer to Jim. ‘I’ll be safe.’ Jim gave him a half smile.

‘I’m going to hold you to that.’ he said. ‘I really don’t like the idea of anything happening to you, Ross.’

‘Neither do I.’ Ross said. He glanced around briefly before taking Jim’s hand, lacing his fingers through him and squeezing gently. ‘Guess this is a thing, after all. Seeing as you’re worrying about me going back.’ He moved so he could look at him. ‘It’s just a deployment, Jim. It’s the same thing you’ll be doing.’

‘You’re on the front line out there. It’s very different to what I do.’ Jim’s voice was serious. ‘I don’t stand to get killed. There’s no IEDs in the ocean.’ Ross sighed and dropped a kiss to his temple, letting his lips linger there.

‘I know.’ he murmured, ‘But it’s my job. Just like you have your duties, I have mine.’ He took a deep breath, amazed at what he was about to say next, then said it before he could change his mind. ‘I could put you on my Emergency Contact list if you want. That way you’d know if anything happened to me.’ His brain screamed at him. What he was doing was tantamount to a marriage proposal in the Armed Forces. But his fears were unfounded as the realisation dawning on Jim’s face at what he’d said lit it up like a beacon. 

‘You’d do that?’ he asked and Ross nodded before his insecurity could tell him to take it back.

‘If you wanted to me to.’ he replied and Jim surprised him by grabbing him at the back of the neck and dragging him down to kiss him. Very hard. On the mouth no less.

‘I take it that you like the idea.’ Ross said as soon as Jim let him come up for air. ‘Does that mean I can also refer to you as my boyfriend?’ 

‘I think it does.’ Jim was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Then he stepped back from Ross as Carter and Holmewood came back, dragging a very unimpressed looking museum volunteer with them. 

‘Right.’ he said in an annoyed voice. ‘Who’s the Challenger commander then?’

‘That,’ Jim said with his smile still lighting up his face as he looked at Ross, ‘would be my boyfriend.’


	3. Introductions and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. That is all.
> 
> For call-me-Sil who wanted a bossy Jim. Ask and ye shall recieve XD

‘Right, we’ve done show and tell. Can we go home now?’ Ross asked. He watched the other three laughing like small children as they shoved each other in the car park. He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or concerned by how well his (ahem) boyfriend and best friends were getting on.

‘No can do mate.’ Holmewood said, ducking down and bracing as two hundred pounds of Carter jumped on his back. ‘Get off you fucking elephant!’ Carter got him around the neck and made a valiant attempt to choke the life out of him. Holmewood struggled and finally got loose by getting in a few good hits to the ribs.

‘Angelina has invited us to go round hers. Apparently everyone wants to get a look at your boy.’ he said, glaring at Carter. ‘Which of course means she wants to get a look at him, and you know I cannot refuse her anything.’

‘Who’s Angelina?’ Jim asked. He was watching them, smiling at their antics.

‘She’s Rupe’s on-again off-again.’ Ross said. ‘And we’re not going.’

‘You can’t say no.’ Holmewood said, ‘You know what she’s like.’ 

‘She’s in the service.’ Carter said to Jim. ‘She’s got bigger fucking bollocks that I have.’ 

‘We are not going.’ Ross said stubbornly. ‘We have plans.’

‘We do?’ Jim asked innocently enough, but his blue-green eyes were giving Ross a knowing look.

‘Oh, come on.’ Holmewood said. ‘Jim’s here for another three days. You can fuck all you like then.’ He gave Jim a pleading look. ‘Please, Jim. If I don’t deliver you to Angelina’s house at precisely five o’clock I will be a dead man.’

‘And by dead he means not getting any for the next six months.’ Carter cackled.

‘You don’t understand.’ Holmewood was pulling out all the stops. ‘She’s a woman of strange and terrible powers. I have to take you both with me.’ 

‘Pizza and beer, Rupe. That’s all we’re going to do tonight.’ Ross folded his arms. 

‘One hour.’ Holmewood negotiated back. ‘One hour, we buy all the alcohol and you and Jim can fuck anywhere in the house. We will stay out of your way for the next three days.’ The words ‘anywhere in the house’ caught Ross’ attention and he had a sudden urge to see what Jim would look like bent over the kitchen counter.

‘And you two will fuck off for the next three days?’ he asked. Holmewood nodded vigorously. Ross looked at Jim and noticed that Jim was giving him a very speculative look. Apparently the words ‘anywhere in the house hadn’t escaped his notice either. ‘So, what do you think?’ he asked and hoped that Jim would pick up on the double meaning in his words. Jim gave him a crooked smile that left Ross in no doubt that he had.

‘I’m game if you are.’ he said.

Holmewood was jubilant. On their way back they stopped at the Londis opposite one of the barracks and headed in. Ross and Jim stayed in the car. 

‘I am sorry about this.’ Ross said, ‘Hopefully it won’t take long.’ He looked at Jim who grinned at him.

‘I don’t know why you’re apologising Ross.’ he said, ‘I’m having a really good time.’

‘With those idiots?’ Ross snorted. ‘I don’t see how.’

‘Because they’re fun and I’m with you and I don’t care if we are sitting at yours alone or with a bunch of other people.’ Jim said, ‘So long as I get to spend the time with you. And it’s kind of nice seeing you with your clothes on for a change.’ He laughed at Ross stricken expression. ‘It doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you. It just means that think of how good it will be when we finally get home tonight.’ Ross sighed then leaned over and kissed him.

‘You make a very persuasive argument, Lieutenant.’ He said and Jim raised his eyebrows.

‘Do I?’ he asked. ‘I think it has more to do with the fact that Rupe promised you could fuck me in any room of the house.’

‘It might.’ Ross said, his voice roughening as the image from earlier came back into his head. ‘I have ideas.’ Jim put his hand on Ross’ cheek, drawing him back in and kissing him a little deeper this time, tongue flicking along his closed lips, licking in lightly when Ross opened his mouth in response. 

‘So do I.’ he murmured when they parted. ‘And what I have in mind is going to require a lot of surfaces and a great deal of lubrication.’ Ross smiled at him.

‘You are a turning out to be a kinky bastard, Jim Hawkins.’ he breathed. Jim gave him the dimples.

‘Oh Ross.’ he said, his voice low. ‘You have no fucking idea.’

*********

Angelina’s place was a small house in a terrace a few hundred metres from the house Ross, Carter and Holmewood shared. They parked at the house, grabbed the assorted shopping bags and took a walk down to her house. Ross and Jim lingered behind the other two. Both of them were carrying bags in both hands so had to be content with brushing shoulders and giving each other sidelong smiles. To Ross’ surprise he had found that the blatant desire he was feeling in the car had dialled down to manageable levels with the promise of action later on in the evening. Now he could just enjoy walking down the road with Jim, noticing how the sunlight bounced off his dark gold hair and lit up his eyes. They had spent so little time actually outdoors in the daylight together it was a pleasant surprise to see just how good looking he actually was. Not that Ross was bothered, he’d pretty much fallen for the whole package already. Jim caught him eyeballing him and grinned.

‘Stop it.’ he said.

‘Stop what?’ Ross asked, knowing full well what he was referring to.

‘Looking at me like that.’ Jim replied. ‘You’re giving me a hard on.’

‘From looking at you?’ Ross asked, his tone disbelieving. 

‘It’s your eyes.’ Jim said, ‘They’re just so fucking beautiful. And when you look at me like all you want to do is fuck me, I really have no control over myself.’ He kept walking, leaving Ross standing in the street, dumbfounded at the compliment. Then he started smiling like a lunatic.

He was still smiling when they got to Angelina’s. Carter rang the doorbell and it was opened by a very pretty woman. Her skin was mocha coloured and she had big brown eyes and thick curly black hair.

‘Hello boys.’ She said, her Welsh accent thick and lilting. ‘You took your fucking time getting here.’ She zoned in on Jim, who was standing at the back of their little group. ‘Jesus Christ, Rupe. You could have warned me he was gorgeous. Ross is going to be fighting the girls off with a stick at this rate.’ She pushed past them, taking one bag from Jim and taking his free arm. ‘Now you just come with me Lieutenant. There are some ladies who are very keen to meet you.’ She hauled Jim inside with her. He threw a glance back at Ross, his eyebrows raised. 

‘Christ.’ Carter said. ‘They’re going to eat him alive in there.’

‘Can I remind you two dickheads that this was your fucking idea?’ Ross said. He glared at them both. ‘Now I’m going to be fucking lucky to get him back before Monday.’ He shoved past them and went inside to make a vain attempt to retrieve his only recently acquired boyfriend. He found him in the kitchen with a rum and coke already in his hand. Angelina worked fast. Angelina was already quizzing him on his ship, ran and blood type. She glanced at Ross as he came in and handed him a beer from the fridge without breaking stride. Jim was watching her talk a mile a minute with a bemused smile. It was a look Ross knew well. It was the look most people had when they first met Angelina and the full force of a personality that would put a supernova to shame. And she was just the first one.

The others were out in the tiny back garden, all dolled up and cackling like Macbeth’s witches. There was Debbie, Anna and Emma. They were all in the Tank regiment with Ross and the other two. Jim was summarily deposited in a chair surrounded by them and then the real interrogation started. Angelina smiled and then headed to the back door. As she passed Ross she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him back inside with her to the kitchen. Ross sighed but followed without complaint. He’d known Angelina a very long time, and counted her as one of his best friends, but she was ruthless when it came to gossip and he knew he was in for a grilling of epic proportions. They got to the kitchen and she turned around and gave him a hefty punch to the upper arm.

‘Fuck, Angie!’ he protested, rubbing his arm. ‘What the fuck was that for?’

‘For hiding the fact that you’ve somehow managed to catch yourself a hot-as-fuck boyfriend and thought you could hide him from us for this long. I should kick your arse for that!’ 

‘Not my bloody fault you’ve always been busy when they’ve come down.’ He said. Then, unable to help himself, he grinned proudly. ‘He is hot as fuck though.’

‘Christ.’ Angie was shaking her head at him. ‘He is beautiful. Where the hell did you find him?’

‘In a gay club in Portsmouth of all places.’ Ross laughed. ‘I saw him and then stalked him on the dance floor.’

‘You have no social skills at all.’ Angie groaned. ‘Did you at least get his name first?’

‘Only after I kissed him.’ Ross laughed. He looked in the direction of the back yard. ‘I think I may be falling hard for this one, Angie.’

‘I have news for you, Ross.’ she replied. ‘You already have.’

***********

Ross had to admit he was impressed. Jim had all three of the women in the back garden eating out of his hand. He was the personification of charm and Ross was actually starting to get a little jealous, watching them all hang on his every word. Holmewood, having apparently done well according to Angelina, was allowed to occupy one of the chairs with her perched on his lap. Carter and he had been handed the charcoal and firelighters and deemed to be in charge of the barbeque.

‘You do realise this a sexist stereotype of the worst kind.’ Carter said, but Angelina only rolled her eyes at them and threatened to shoot them in the feet if they didn’t do as she told them to. And to make matters worse, about an hour after they’d arrived, the rest of their regiment began to drift by in twos and threes. 

But ten o’clock the house was crammed with people, all drinking and smoking and dancing along to the increasingly loud music that was blaring from the docking station balanced on the back window sill. Angelina, ever the gracious hostess had taken control of Jim, introducing him to the ever increasing stream of people and feeding him drinks. Every time Ross even managed to get close to him he was shooed back to his post at the barbeque with a now very tipsy Carter who was dancing madly to the nineties techno mix someone had put on. The heat from the fire was awful and he’d stripped off his t-shirt to reveal his extremely impressive physique. He was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet to No limits and knocking Ross sideways. Ross, who was trying to keep track of Jim, shoved him back, then stripped off his own t-shirt. He had had enough to drink to be mellow, but didn’t want to get flat on his face plastered. 

The whole back yard was full of people. The furniture had been stacked out of the way and the yard had become an impromptu dance floor. It looked like the dancers were all having a collective seizure because the space was so compact and so many people were outside. Jim was somewhere inside the heaving mass, completely lost to sight, although Ross caught his laugh every now and then.

‘Fucking hell.’ he muttered and Carter raised an eyebrow at him. ‘All I wanted was a fucking quiet night in.’

‘And you shall get one.’ he replied making an expansive gesture that almost took out three people. ‘Me and Rupe are staying here tonight. But we will be back in the morning so make sure you two end up in your room, all right?’

‘I’m going to be fucking lucky to get him out of here in one piece.’ Ross grumbled. Carter grinned, white teeth flashing.

‘They like him, Ross.’ he said. ‘Everyone does. He’s the best fucking one you’ve bought home. They’re just all happy that you’ve found someone that puts that ridiculous puppy dog smile on your face.’ 

‘Compare me to a baby animal one more time and I will fucking end you.’ Ross said, pointing at Carter with the tongs he was holding. 

‘Bollocks.’ Carter retorted. ‘I’m just saying what you already know.’

‘That I’m the human incarnation of a juvenile canine?’ Ross asked as sarcastically as possible.

‘No, you twat.’ Carter said. ‘That you just may have found the One.’ That shut Ross up good and proper. 

**********

By twelve o’clock Ross was ready to admit defeat. He was clearly never getting his boyfriend back, and he’d only just got him. It was enough to make you spit. Then he caught sight of Jim coming through the crowd towards him and did a double take. The black t-shirt with the Avengers A on the front was off, tucked through the side loops of his jeans, just like it had been at the club. His hair was dark with sweat and, oh fucking hell, he was smoking. 

Ross had a shameless smoking kink. He’d had it since high school when his fifteen year old self had watched A Streetcar Named Desire in English class and gotten the biggest hard on of his life. It was a defining moment and he’d pretty much realised he was gay at the very point Marlon Brando had taken his shirt off. 

Jim was drunk. Ross could see it in the way his blue-green eyes were not quite focused and smell it in the sweet smell of rum on his breath which became noticeable when he got to Ross. He took the cigarette from where it had been resting in the corner of his mouth, inhaled and blew out a lazy stream of smoke. Ross was transfixed. 

‘So, you’ve been hiding.’ Jim drawled, his West Country accent quite defined now. Ross had noticed how it came out when he was pissed and found it ridiculously hot. He swallowed down a surge of desire so strong it almost choked him. Deciding two could play at that game, he reached out and took the cigarette from Jim’s fingers, holding it between thumb and forefinger and bringing it up to his lips. He inhaled deeply, the acrid smoke filling his lungs in that wonderful burn that he’d given up six years before, even if he did fall off the wagon at every Remembrance Day party. He locked eyes with Jim and lowered his hand slowly, exhaling at the same rate. Jim’s eyes narrowed and he held Ross’ gaze steadily.  
‘Put your shirt on Captain.’ he said. Ross grinned. He handed the cigarette back to Jim and picked it up from the chair behind him. He pulled it on slowly, and Jim’s eye clocked his every move. 

‘Your turn.’ He said. Jim killed the cigarette and took the shirt from his belt and pulled it over his head. Ross watched his abdominals work as he did, his mouth going dry. It certainly said something about how he felt if watching Jim get dressed was just as arousing as watching him take his clothes off. He watched as Jim reached up, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair in an unconscious gesture.

‘You ready to go?’ Ross asked and Jim stepped in closer, his eyes intense.

‘More than ready.’ He said, and Ross shivered at the growl in his voice. 

***********

The twenty minute walk from Angelina’s house to his was even more torturous that that first one from the night club to the hotel had been. They both walked quickly, the sexual tension between them at boiling point. Ross was pretty sure that if Jim stopped walking for even a second he would have to grab him, throw him over the nearest car and fuck him stupid. 

Eventually they got to Ross’ road and to the front door. Ross fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking violently from the anticipation. He managed to get the front door open and then Jim was on him. 

They stumbled through the front door together, a frantic tangle of arms and mouths, kissing hard and messy as they fought to get each other’s shirts off. Ross kicked the door closed behind him before grabbing Jim under the backside and lifting him up. Jim held on, arms around Ross’ neck and legs tightening around his hips. 

‘Kitchen.’ he panted when they separated. Ross carried him through, setting him down on the kitchen counter and pulling his thighs forward so their cocks connected roughly through their jeans. He grabbed Jim’s arse, squeezing hard and Jim arched into him. Their mouths never broke the kiss, tongues moving in a sloppy rhythm that covered their faces in each other’s saliva. Ross felt Jim’s left hand run down his chest, the nails scraping and marking, until it got to his belt buckle. He pulled back and watched as Jim deftly undid it with one hand, then unbuttoned his jeans.

‘Fucking hell.’ he said, so impressed he forgot what they were doing for a second. Then Jim gave that deep sexy chuckle of his and Ross remembered what they were doing, especially when Jim slid the hand down the front of his jeans, under his boxers and around his cock. Ross moaned, thrusting into his grip and bit down on Jim’s shoulder. He let go of his backside and reciprocated. Jim lifted his hips slightly, still hanging onto Ross’ neck with one arm. Ross dragged his jeans down enough to get his hand around Jim’s exposed cock, stroking hard and fast. Jim threw his head back, making an animalistic noise that made Ross’ breath shorten considerably. There was nothing for several minutes, just the sound of their hands moving in a mutual rhythm and their loud panting as they breathed rapidly into each other’s mouths. Their eyes were locked, watching as well as they could in the light of the streetlamp outside. Then Jim made a strangled noise, surging forward and attacking Ross’ mouth. Ross barely had time to respond before Jim shuddered and Ross felt him come all over his hand. He held the kiss as Jim’s hand sped up and then it was there, like fireworks in his brain and he came in turn, his cry stifled by Jim’s open mouth. 

They stayed that way, kissing long enough for them to get their breath back a little. Then Ross pulled back from him, forehead resting against Jim’s, as his breathing slowed and he started to get his bearings back.

‘Living room.’ Jim breathed. ‘I’ll wait for you there.’ He pushed Ross back and slid off the counter. Ross followed him, not even bothering to do up his jeans or even tuck himself back in for that matter. He headed upstairs, side tracking to Holmewood’s room rather than his own, which was just too much trouble. He scrabbled in the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the lube and a couple of condoms. Then he stripped off his clothes, momentarily scuppered by his boots. Eventually he was naked and he padded down the stairs. 

When he got to the living room, Jim was also naked and sprawled on the sofa. He’d switched on one of the side lamps and it bathed him in warm light that was just enough for ross to clearly see him and what he was doing. His legs were spread and he had his cock in his hand, gently stroking it back to hardness. Ross took a step forward and Jim spoke, the authority blatant in his voice.

‘No.’ he said. ‘You wanted to watch he get myself off. So watch.’ He kept his eyes on Ross. Ross watched the movements of Jim’s hand, admiring the sure strokes. Then his gaze dipped down to where Ross’ cock was stirring with renewed interest. ‘You have a beautiful cock Ross. I want to see you touch yourself.’ Ross smiled, wolfish and sharp. He tossed the lube and condoms onto the sofa which left both hands free.

‘I am going to get to fuck you tonight aren’t I?’ he asked, but did as he was told, and Jim chuckled again.

‘When I think you deserve it.’ he replied and Ross brain short circuited at the hundreds of dirty thoughts that assaulted him at the suggestion those worse contained. 

‘What do I have to do to earn it?’ he asked, matching his hand to Jim’s lazy rhythm. Jim sat up, then stood, hand still working. He walked to Ross, stopping when they were close enough to touch. 

‘Get on your knees.’ he ordered and the strength in his voice made Ross moan aloud. He got down slowly, balancing as he kept his hand on his cock. He spread his feet behind him to keep himself stable and looked up at Jim. 

‘Now what?’ he asked, voice breathless and soft.

‘Open your mouth.’ Jim said, and stepped forward. Ross did as he’d been instructed and the Jim got hold of the longer hair at the top of his head, pulling it so he could tip Ross’ head back. The he gently rubbed the head of his cock along Ross’ lower lip. Ross was incredibly aroused now, his cock hard as rock and his chest filled with heat. He lapped once at Jim’s cock.

Yes.’ Jim breathed, ‘Do that again.’ Ross kept their eyes locked, lapping in soft movements, loving the way Jim’s fingers tightened in his hair hard enough to hurt and making him keen. He didn’t stop though and watched as Jim’s mouth fell open as he panted. Then he let go of his cock and took hold of Ross’ chin, pulling down and opening his mouth wide before guiding his cock into it. Ross took it, relaxing enough for Jim to thrust all the way in, then sucking as he withdrew.

‘Oh Christ, Ross.’ Jim moaned, ‘Your fucking mouth…’ he trailed off as he moved his free hand to Ros’ head as well, then set up a gentle rhythm, hips moving in slow undulations as he fucked Ross’ mouth. ‘That’s it.’ he breathed, ‘Take it all in.’ Ross let him do the hard work, his hands now on his knees to support himself. It was almost meditative, the slow slide of Jim’s cock in and out of his mouth, the feel of the velvety skin, the indentations and patterns of his skin making Ross’ tongue drag slowly. And all the while he looked up into Jim’s eyes which were burning with an almost religious fervour. ‘Fuck, Ross.’ Jim murmured. ‘I am going to ride you so fucking hard. I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until you scream.’ His hips were starting to speed up and Ross increased the suction, until he felt Jim starting to shake. The Jim pulled out, and Ross could feel them still connected by a string of saliva. He leaned forward quickly, giving Jim’s cock a quick last lick, breaking it. 

‘Do it.’ he murmured back. ‘Use me to make yourself come. Fuck yourself on me.’ 

‘Sofa. Now.’ Jim’s voice was almost unrecognisable it was so thick. Ross got up and moved to the sofa, sitting and spreading his knees. He watched as Jim walked over to him. ‘Don’t get to comfortable Captain.’ He said, ‘You have work to do.’ He put one knee on the edge of the sofa, leaning over Ross and retrieving the lube then handing it to Ross. Ross took it and Jim grabbed the back of the sofa, bringing his other knee up so he was kneeling over Ross.

‘Put your fingers inside me.’ he said, ‘Work me open so I can take your cock.’ Ross popped the lid on the lube, coating his fingers liberally. He reached behind Jim, letting them drift and slid one inside. Jim braced himself on his elbows, chest level with Ross’ face and then thrust back against the finger inside him. Ross, put his other arm around Jim’s waist to hold him steady, then licked at one nipple. Jim gasped and Ross sucked it into his mouth, pulling his finger out far enough to add a second one. Jim panted harshly, pushing forward into Ross’ mouth then pushing back onto his fingers. Ross licked once more then leaned his head back and Jim descended on him, tongue licking into Ross’ open mouth, teasingly dipping in and out but never allowing full contact. Ross moved his hand and felt for the bump inside Jim. He found it and pressed the pads of his fingers against it lightly. Jim broke away from him, moaning and writhing as Ross stroked his prostate. ‘Fuck, yes. Keep going.’ Ross kept the pressure light until Jim was almost frantic. He reached down with one hand, scrabbling for the condom. Finding it, he ripped it open with his teeth, safety be damned, then took it out and leaned back enough to roll in over Ross’ cock. He moved forward and Ross’ fingers slipped free. He reached for Jim, fingers digging into the soft skin of his hip. Jim grasped Ross’ cock, holding it still. Then he lowered until it brushed his entrance and Ross shivered. He felt himself breach Jim, slowly and it was so good he had to bite his lip to keep from coming, the pain distracting him enough for Jim to shift and for Ross to slide all the way inside him. ‘Fuck.’ He murmured, ‘Your cock feels so good inside me, so hard and in so deep.’ He moved his hands back to the back of the sofa, rising enough to Ross could watch himself moving in and out, then started to move. He used his arms, the muscles flexing in a mesmerising rhythm that entranced Ross. He watched as the muscles in Jim’s chest and stomach worked, and then Jim leaned down and kissed him, the movement of his tongue matching the movement of his hips. They stayed like that, and Ross was starting to drift into the wonderful space of pre-orgasm when Jim lifted up so far he almost slipped out, thighs taut as he held himself there. He nipped at Ross’ lower lip, his eyes glassy and almost black with lust. Ross tried to thrust up, but Jim squeezed with his thighs, holding him still.

‘Ask me.’ he breathed over Ross’ lips. ‘Beg me for it.’ Ross wiggled once more but Jim’s grip was too strong. There was nothing for it and the idea of begging Jim to ride him was so hot it almost got him off right then.

‘Please,’ he said, almost breathless. ‘Please Jim. I need to be inside you. I need you to take me. Ride me so hard I scream.’ He kept his eyes open, knowing his pupils were as blown as Jim’s. Then he cried out as Jim relented and slammed himself back down on his cock. ‘Oh God, yes. Like that.’ He grabbed Jim’s backside in both hands, desperately holding on as Jim lifted and drove down relentlessly, angling his hips so Ross’ cock hit his prostate. Their voices rose in symphony until they were both screaming. 

‘Oh fuck, Ross.’ Jim almost shouted. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ His words died off as he started to shake.

‘Come on.’ Ross panted, letting go with one hand to take Jim’s cock, stroking it time with their thrusts against each other. He bucked up into Jim’s body, the oncoming orgasm threatening to be so strong it would knock him out. ‘Come for me.’ He looked up into Jim’s face, watching him as he came, his cum painting Ross’ chest and hand. The brutal clenching of his body around Ross’ cock was too much and Ross roared as he lost it, coming with a powerful buck of his hips that drove him all the way inside Jim. He held him there, feeling himself empty again and again as the tremors shook him, his aftershocks almost as powerful as his initial orgasm. Jim shuddered with him, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he rode it out with Ross. 

Ross let out a shaky breath, then let his head fall back against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes as his afterglow hit, warm and powerful. He felt Jim lick up from the hollow of his throat to his chin and chuckled.

‘Two rooms down, four to go.’ he said, then opened his eyes to see Jim smiling at him. He smiled back and took the jump. ‘I think I love you.’ 

Jim reached for him, hand at the back of Ross’ neck sliding against the sweat drenched skin. He kissed him once, slow and sweet, then pulled away to look into Ross’ eyes.

‘I think I love you too.’ he replied.


	4. Saturdays are for Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturdays are for hangovers and sofa slothing...and binge watching anime of course ;)

Ross awoke in a tangle of limbs and sheets, with a thumping headache and the taste of semen in his mouth. Jim was on his stomach, arms and legs splayed and his face turned away from him. Ross stretched, feeling the pleasant burn in his muscles that came from far too much sex and not nearly enough sleep to compensate for it. 

The living room had led to the stairs and then finally to his bed. By the time they were done they had been so exhausted they simply passed out. The sheets were stiff in places with dried lube and cum, and Ross could feel that he was pretty much covered in it as well. It had gotten very very messy towards the end and in their drunken state they hadn’t bothered to clean up. The whole room smelled like sex, sweat and pheromones. 

He shifted onto his side so he was facing Jim’s back. He nuzzled into the bare skin between Jim’s shoulder blades and inhaled his delicious smell deeply, then started dropping soft kisses down his spine.

‘No.’ Jim muttered into the pillow under his head.

‘I thought you were still asleep.’ Ross said, licking gently at the nape of his neck and enjoying the involuntary shiver he got.

‘Well, I’m not.’ Jim replied. ‘But I am hungover as fuck and absolutely bloody starving. You’re getting nothing out of me until I get food.’ To emphasise his point he snuggled deeper into the pillow and dragged the duvet over his head. ‘And even then you’ll be chancing your arm. I haven’t been fucked that hard since grade school.’ Ross snorted at the reference. Jim had a disturbing tendency to talk in film quotes a lot of the time and Ross only got half of them. But this one he did.

‘Fine, Marla. I’ll go put coffee on and them I’m going to go wash all your cum off me.’ Ross said and Jim snickered under the duvet. He got out of the bed and walked to the bedroom door, not bothering to put anything on as they were alone in the house. 

*********

He got down to the first landing, and went into Holmewood’s room to retrieve his jeans, underwear and boots. He chucked them up the staircase towards his room and then went downstairs, stopping to pick up the discarded condom wrapper and lube bottle on the stairs, smiling to himself at the memory of Jim on his hands and knees in front of him. 

Once he got to the ground floor, his own stomach was starting to complain at the lack of sustenance forthcoming. He padded into the kitchen and prepped the coffee machine, filling it with water then putting in a new filter and adding more coffee than was strictly necessary but deciding his hangover and Jim’s probably required it. While it started percolating, he went into the living room and picked up Jim’s clothes that were neatly folded and placed on one of the armchairs. It made Ross chuckle to himself at how deeply ingrained Jim’s naval training was that he still folded his underwear even when he was shitfaced. Even his boots were neatly lined up at the base of the chair. He left the room, stopping only to add their t-shirts which were lying on the floor of the hall and headed back upstairs. 

By the time he got back into the room, Jim was fully conscious, lying on his back and texting. He saw Ross and smiled at him.

‘Billie.’ he said by way of explanation. ‘She wanted to know how my night was.’

‘What are you telling her?’ Ross asked, chucking the accumulated clothes into a corner and going to sit next to him on the bed. He was amused to note that Jim even had dried cum in his hair, snorting with laughter as he picked it out and showed it to him. ‘Maybe you should just send her a picture.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Jim said. ‘How the fuck did that get there?’ 

********

Ross left Jim still chatting to Preston and went back downstairs to the bathroom on the first landing. He switched on the shower and stepped in as soon as the water started flowing, gasping at the cold at first. He let the water hit him in the face, feeling his head clear a little and then rinsed his mouth. He decide to leave off brushing his teeth until after breakfast and then got to work. There were little spots of skin that became slick as Jim’s dried saliva was reactivated and it made Ross shiver as he mapped the pattern left by Jim’s mouth up and down his body. He scrubbed at the dried semen stuck in the hair on his chest and stomach, washing away the evidence of hours of sex but not the memories. 

By the time Ross was done he was half-hard and briefly contemplated dealing with it, then decided he would be better off leaving himself be. He was still a little sensitive. He got out, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he came out the bathroom he could smell the coffee and it was like a siren call to him. 

Ross went downstairs and into the kitchen, taking two mugs out the cupboard and making coffee for himself and Jim. Then he heard a key in the front door, and Carter and Holmewood came in, looking in a far worse state than he was. They both trudged into the kitchen. Carter was still bleary eyed which was a sure sign that he was still a little drunk, while Holmewood looked like he’d been utterly destroyed by whatever Angelina had thrown at him.

‘Coffee.’ Carter said, his voice like sandpaper. ‘Please for the love of God, I need coffee'. He went to the counter and slumped across it. Ross laughed and he cast a resentful look in his direction.

‘It’s not funny.’ he groaned. ‘I may never drink again.’ 

‘Isn’t that what you said the last time?’ Ross asked, taking pity on him and pouring him a mug of black coffee and pushing it towards him Carter grabbed at it like a drowning man at water and drank down half the cup in one go.

‘Fuck, yeah.’ He said when he came up for air. That’s the ticket.’ He straightened up and looke at Ross. ‘You still alive then?’

‘Amazingly so.’ Ross replied grinning. Holmewood moved passed him to go to the fridge. He opened it and rummaged inside for one of his bottles of Lucozade which he swore was the best hangover cure known to man. He retrieved one and closed the door then gave a low whistle as he caught sight of Ross’ bare back.

‘Holy fuck.’ he remarked. ‘What the fuck did you do to Jim to warrant that?’ Ross frowned then went into the hall to check himself in the full length mirror they had put on the wall. He peered over his shoulder noticing for the first time the long red striations down his back which had obviously been left there by nails.

‘Crap.’ he said going back into the kitchen.

‘Well at least he’s marked his territory.’ Carter laughed. Holmewood laughed along with him and Ross gave them both a glare before retrieving the coffees and heading back upstairs. 

‘We have to cut your fucking nails.’ he said to Jim as he entered the bedroom. Jim sat up in the bed to take his coffee and frowned at him. Ross turned and showed him the marks, and Jim grinned unrepentantly.

‘Sorry.’ he said, sipping the coffee and then making a noise that was almost indecent. ‘I guess I got a little carried away last night. It’s your fault really.’ Ross got back on the bed next to him.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ he said. 

‘You should.’ Jim said. ‘I wasn’t joking earlier. I have never been fucked that hard or that well before.’ Ross felt absurdly pleased with himself.

‘So what do you want to do today?’ he asked.

‘Would you mind if I said all I wanted to do was crash on the sofa with you?’ Jim asked. Ross smiled at him over the rim of his coffee mug.

‘That sounds like a sterling idea.’ he said.

When they finished their coffee Ross went downstairs and Jim went to shower. Ross was dressed now in sweatpants and a t-shirt to prevent further teasing. He got to the kitchen and heard the TV going in the living room. He took bacon, eggs and butter from his shelf of the fridge and started making breakfast. And outraged yell from the living room caught his attention. Seconds later Carter came into the kitchen brandishing an empty condom wrapper at him.

‘It was in the couch.’ he said, sounding outraged. Ross laughed.

‘You two did agree to every room.’ he pointed out. 

‘Bastard.’ Carter grumbled as he binned the wrapper and headed over to see what Ross was making with a hopeful look on his face. Ross sighed as he knew what was coming and decided to pre-empt him.

‘I will make you breakfast under one condition.’ he said before Carter could ask. ‘You and Rupe fuck off and don’t come back until this evening.’

‘Deal.’ Carter said promptly, then went to the fridge to add to Ross’ supplies. Ross started cooking and Holmewood wandered in as well, looking at Carter who gave him a thumbs up.

‘Yes.’ Holmewood said high fiving him. ‘French toast, yeah.’ Ross gave him a steady look.

‘Eight o’clock.’ he said evenly. The other two sighed heavily, like they’d just been tasked with cleansing the Augean stables. 

‘Only if you put icing sugar on it.’ Carter countered and Ross laughed.

‘Done.’ he said, ‘Now go set the table. I’m trying to show Jim that we’re not a complete bunch of animals.’ Holmewood and Carter exchanged a look.

‘Do we need to get out the good china as well?’ Holmewood asked. Ross glared at him and he held up his hands. ‘Fine, I was just asking.’ 

Jim came down a little later, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt with an anime design on it. His hair was still damp from the shower and he smelled citrusy. He still looked half asleep and Ross felt a flutter in his stomach at how damnably cute he looked. He waved at the other two, who were already at the table waiting like slavering dogs, and then walked over to Ross.

‘Hey you.’ he said and Ross smiled at him.

‘Hey back.’ he replied, then leaned down and kissed him. It was meant to be quick but Jim caught him by the back of the head, turning it from a quick greeting into something far more lingering. Ross felt the flutter become a surge and pulled back before he made an idiot of himself in front of the other two. Jim’s eyes sparkled at him and Ross realised that the little display was also for their benefit. He let Ross go and then sauntered over to the table, where Carter and Holmewood were watching open-mouthed.

‘Bloody hell.’ Holmewood said. ‘I wish Angelina fucking kissed me like that first thing in the morning. All she did was kick me out of bed. Literally.’

‘Maybe if you fucked her as well as Ross fucked me last night she would have.’ Jim said sweetly, and Carter choked on his coffee before bursting into raucous laughter. 

‘Oh Christ.’ he giggled, a strange thing on a man that looked as life threatening as he did. ‘He’s got you there.’ Holmewood stared at Jim whose face was a picture of angelic innocence. 

‘I think you’ve got a live one here.’ He said to Ross and Ross couldn’t help smiling broadly at how perfectly Jim had taken Holmewood down.

‘Yes, I have.’ He replied and Jim winked at him.

************

The two of them went upstairs after breakfast. It had been a strangely domestic affair. They usually ate in the Officer’s Mess so it felt weirdly familial with just the four of them. Or as familial as it could get with Jim’s bare foot on his instep distracting Ross further with every passing minute. 

They were now at the sink, Ross washing up and passing the plates and cutlery to Jim who was drying and putting things away under instruction. There was the sound of stampeding footsteps as Carter and Holmewood came down the stairs.

‘We’ll see you two later.’ Carter said as he passed. ‘And don’t fuck in my room.’ 

‘You said every room in the house.’ Ross called after him, then laughed as Carter yelled a distant ‘Fuck you.’ as he went out the front door closely followed by Holmewood. He watched them through the kitchen window as they went to Carter’s car and got in. It amused him no end that the richest one of them had no car. 

‘They like you.’ he said to Jim, handing him the last plate. Jim took it and dried it.

‘I like them too.’ he replied. He put the plate away and watched as Ross let cleaned up the sink, wiping his wet hands on the dishtowel Jim handed to him.

‘So, now what do you want to do?’ he asked. ‘We can do anything you want that involves a flat surface.’ Jim grinned and he backtracked. ‘Maybe not that though. I am fucking knackered after last night.’ 

‘Don’t worry.’ Jim said, stepping into his space and putting his hands flat on Ross’ chest. ‘So am I, believe me.’ He leaned up on his toes, making Ross’ stomach do somersaults again and kissed him. Ross leaned into it and pulled him close. Jim put his arms around Ross’ neck and the kiss deepened. They were both slightly out of breath when they parted.

‘Damn.’ Jim breathed, ‘Every fucking time.’ He arched up against Ross and Ross could feel he was getting hard. But then he was in the same boat, so c’est la vie.

‘I think we just have a terrible influence on each other.’ he said and Jim laughed, then pushed him away. 

‘I think I need at least a couple of hours to recover then we can revisit the situation.’ Ross nodded but didn’t let him go. He looked down, fingers tracing the design on Jim’s t-shirt.

‘What is this?’ he asked and Jim looked down at his own t-shirt, then back at Ross.

‘It’s a transmutation circle.’ he said and Ross frowned.

‘A what?’ he said and Jim grinned at him.

‘You’ve never watched much anime have you?’ he asked and Ross looked at him.

‘No. Please tell me I’m not going out with a geek.’

‘The fucking geekiest, mate.’ Jim laughed. ‘You have Netflix in this place?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied, ‘Carter has it hooked up through his console.’

‘Brilliant.’ Jim said. He took Ross’ hand and pulled him after him in the direction of the door. ‘I’m going to introduce you to something called Fullmetal Alchemist.’

**********

By twelve o’clock Ross was hooked.

They watched the series back to back, something he’d never done before. The only time they left the sofa was to get something from the kitchen or go to the bathroom. At four o’clock they got Dominos and continued watching. It was now six o’clock and they were sitting end to end of the sofa, legs tangled together and covered with the duvet Ross had brought down from the bedroom. Ross was feeling very relaxed, sleep threatening him at every turn. He sank lower into his side of the sofa, his longer legs ending up around Jim’s chest. Jim looked at him and chuckled, then reached for the controller and paused the episode they were watching. Then he shifted to get up and crawled over Ross, settling down on his chest. Ross moved to accommodate him, looking up into Jim’s eyes as he rested his chin on his hands.

They looked at each other a while then both moved at the same time. The kiss was gentle, lacking the intensity of the previous night but still incredible to Ross’ mind.

‘That was nice.’ he said when they separated. 

‘Yeah, we really haven’t spent a whole ot of time doing this.’ Jim replied. ‘Just seems like there’s never been time.’

‘There’s time now.’ Ross said. They kissed again and continued kissing until they both eventually fell asleep still on the sofa.

That was how Carter and Holmewood found them when they returned.

They stood in the doorway of the living room and looked at the two sleeping figures entwined on the sofa.

‘Now isn’t that the cutest damn thing you’ve ever seen?’ Carters said, pitching his voice low so as not to wake them.

‘Should we wake them up?’ Holmewood asked.

‘No, let them sleep.’ Carter replied and they headed upstairs.


	5. Firing Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildly D/s exhibitionist uniform kink smut on the artillery range. That is all...

‘Bananas?’ Jim was asking with an incredulous look on his face.

‘They’re creepy.’ Ross said. They were still in bed, having dragged themselves up sometime after twelve when they’d woken up on the sofa. Ross had taken great delight in pointing out that Jim had drooled on him and Jim had retaliated by pointing out that Ross was probably capable of out-snoring a water buffalo when he lay on his back. There was a minor scuffle that ended up in a half-hearted attempt at sex before they both concluded they really were still too tired.

‘Okay that’s just weird.’ Jim said, shifting so that he was more comfortable. He was propped up on the pillows with Ross’ head on his chest, stroking through his hair. Ross, he had discovered, was an absolute whore for head scratches.

‘Right, my turn.’ Ross said. ‘Things that make you happy.’

‘The sea.’ Jim said promptly. ‘Dogs, especially scruffy ones. Getting to the end of a film and having no unresolved plot lines.’ He kissed the top of Ross’ head. ‘And you.’ Ross smiled and turned his head to look at him.

‘The feeling is mutual.’ He said, and Jim’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, the dimples showing up fine and clear.

‘Good.’ He said, ‘I’d hate to think you were just after me for sexual favours.’

‘No.’ Ross smiled back at him. ‘Although they are very nice sexual favours. But last night was nice too.’

‘You know it’s the first night we’ve spent together where we haven’t fucked?’ Jim teased, ‘Do I have to worry I’ve lost your interest already?’

‘Fuck no.’ Ross snorted. ‘I have never wanted to fuck someone as much as you. Ever. It’s like a fucking disease.’ And now Jim laughed, and Ross grumbled as he was jostled.

‘You just like me because I can take it.’ Jim said, a mischievous tone to his voice. ‘And I can give you what you need.’

‘And what is that exactly?’ Ross was teasing now as well. He didn’t expect what Jim said next.

‘You like it when I tell you what to do.’ Jim said, and his voice was suddenly serious. ‘I saw it the other night. You really get off on it.’ Ross ducked his gaze, hoping to stem the blush.

‘It’s not a thing.’ he protested, getting extremely embarrassed. In truth, he did get off on it. Having someone in control was the biggest turn on for him, but something he’d never explored simply because it wasn’t something he could bring himself to reconcile with who he was supposed to be. His father was a man who extolled the virtues of self-control and confidence, lessons he had instilled in Ross from an early age.

‘It’s okay if it is.’ Jim said, backtracking as he realised he’d hit a nerve. ‘I’m not saying that it’s bad thing.’

‘It’s not a thing.’ Ross reiterated, sitting up and moving away. ‘It was just some heat of the moment stuff.’

‘Fine.’ Jim said mildly, but his eyes were a little guarded at Ross’ unexpectedly sharp tone. ‘Forget I said anything.’ He moved out from under Ross and got up. Ross watched him leave the room, before he fell back on the bed and let out a breath.

‘Fuck.’ he said to himself.

********

They had breakfast downstairs with Carter. Holmewood had already gone on shift and was long gone, but Carter had the day off. He was regaling Jim with stories of being in Iraq. Jim was laughing along with him, when Ross heard the phone ring. It was the house phone which usually meant someone calling from the base. He went to answer it.

‘Captain!’ Holmewood’s cheery booming voice came through the receiver and almost burst Ross’ eardrum in the process. ‘Get yourself suited and booted and drag our esteemed visitor down to the range. I have arranged a little surprise for him.’

‘You said you’d leave us in peace.’ Ross hissed, leaning back to peer into the kitchen. ‘I don’t even know if Jim has his uniform here.’

‘He’s navy.’ Holmewood said. ‘He’ll have it.’ Then he hung up.

‘Fucking hell.’ Ross muttered then went back into the kitchen. ‘That was Rupe. He’s says he has a surprise for you.’ he said to Jim who frowned.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘Presumably, it’s showing you how we blow things up.’ Ross replied. ‘He’s out on the artillery range. I told him that you haven’t got your uniform so we’ll have to pass.’

‘Actually, I do.’ Jim said, ‘I brought it because I’m going straight on watch when I get back.’ He looked at Carter who was grinning.

‘Is this something I want to see?’ he asked.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Carter replied. ‘You really do.’

**********

All Ross’ protestations about his predilections went out the window as soon as he came back from his shower and found Jim dressed and tying his boots. He took one look at the sure movements of his hands and wondered what it would be like to be tied up by them. Jim looked up, and he gave Ross a tentative smile.

‘I’m sorry.’ he said, throwing Ross completely. ‘I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier.’ An apology was the last thing Ross had expected.

‘It’s fine.’ he replied. ‘I guess I’m just a little unused to talking about this stuff.’

‘What, sex?’ Jim asked, looking bemused. ‘I find that surprising. You certainly aren’t shy in bed.’

‘That’s different.’ Ross said, coming over to sit beside him. He shrugged. ‘You just caught me off guard this morning.’

‘We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Ross.’ Jim said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. ‘I’m not here to pressure you into anything. You just have to tell me.’ He ducked down a little to look into Ross’ downcast eyes. ‘Please. I meant it when I said we never had to mention it again.’ Then he leaned up and kissed Ross once on the mouth, a soft kiss that was endlessly reassuring for some reason.

‘Okay.’ he replied.

‘Good.’ Jim said. He gave Ross a crooked smile. ‘Anything we do in here or any other places is only if we both want it. And you can stop me anytime if I make you feel like I’m pushing you out of your comfort zone.’ He lifted his hand to cup Ross’ cheek. ‘I’m not in this for the short term. I think that I need to make this clear right now.’ He looked at Ross, a question in his blue-green eyes. ‘But if that’s all you want then we can do the rest of this weekend and call it quits. No hard feelings.’

‘No.’ Ross replied, too quickly and with too much care in his voice for his own liking. ‘I don’t want this to stop.’ His heart was racing as he leaned in towards Jim. But he had a sudden feeling of disquiet that it was too much too fast. He shoved it away.

‘Neither do I.’ Jim said, mirroring his movements, mouth only inches away. The tension between them was almost tangible. Ross felt like he could drown in the depths of Jim’s eyes and was thankful when they heard Carter bellow from downstairs.

‘I should probably get dressed.’ he said.

‘Yes. You probably should.’ Jim breathed against his mouth, eyes never leaving his. ‘And when we come back you can fuck me any way you want.’ He moved the tiny distance that separated them, but instead of kissing Ross, he simply let his tongue drag along Ross’ mouth. ‘You can choose.’ Jim’s tongue dipped between his slightly parted lips and Ross couldn’t stifle the little moan that left him. ‘Hard. Fast. Slow. Deep. On my back. On my knees. In my mouth. Anywhere.’ He punctuated each suggestion with a little lick into Ross’ mouth and Ross was helpless to stop his body responding. But just as he was about to reach for Jim, Carter shouted again and Jim pulled back, a regretful smile on his face. ‘Time to go Captain.’ He said and got up, giving Ross’ tented towel an appreciative glance. ‘We’ll keep that for later.’

***********

Carter was waiting for them in the hall, and he took one look at Ross and raised an eyebrow.

‘Save it.’ Ross said, pushing past him. ‘This is the third time you bastards have cock blocked me.’

‘What?’ Carter protested, ‘Not me mate. Rupe’s the one you need to chop into tiny pieces, not me.’ He turned to Jim. ‘Tell him.’

‘I don’t know what you want me to say?’ Jim laughed. He followed Ross out to the car, and then climbed in when Ross leaned over and unlocked the door for him. Carter got into the back seat.

‘So where exactly are we going?’ Ross asked.

‘He’s out at Lulworth.’ Carter said.

‘Great.’ Ross looked at Jim, ‘At least you’ll get to see some of the countryside and not just the inside of my bedroom.’

‘Although to be honest we really haven’t done that much in your room.’ Jim said grinning, and there was a strangled noise from Carter in the back seat.

‘You said anywhere.’ Ross said, glaring at him in the rear view mirror. ‘And I have half a mind to just keep you guessing as to exactly where.’

‘I already know about the sofa, mate.’ Carter replied. Jim caught Ross’ eye.

‘And do you really thing we’ve only had sex once.’ he said, playing along beautifully. ‘Knowing what you know about the two of us.’

‘What do you mean?’ Carter asked, suddenly suspicious.

‘Let’s just say you may want to wipe down all the flat surfaces.’ Ross said. 'With bleach.'

‘And possibly those that aren’t all that flat.’ Jim was now getting into the game and obviously enjoying it. ‘I am very, very flexible.’

‘Oh, Christ.’ Carter said, putting his head in his hands. Ross and Jim looked at each other and laughed. ‘You two are just fucking evil.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross said, ‘We make a really good team.’

‘That we do.’ Jim replied.

*********

The first five minutes of the drive to Lulworth was spent with Carter and Ross arguing over the music selection, which resulted in Jim deciding for both of them.

‘Taylor fucking Swift???’ Carter asked in appalled horror, as Jim plugged in his Ipod.

‘I am allowed to play the gay card every once in a while.’ Jim retorted. ‘And she’s fucking epic, I’ll have you know.’

‘I think I have to agree with Carter on this one.’ Ross said, frowning.

‘And that is why you are possibly the straightest gay man I’ve ever met.’ Jim said. ‘Trust me, by the time we get there, you’ll love her.’

He wasn’t wrong.

Although they did have to turn the music down when they got to the security barrier. Even still the guard gave them all a strange look as he reached the window and saluted. Ross cleared his throat, returned the salute and turned the music off.

‘Captains Carter and Poldark.’ Ross said. The soldier signed them in and looked at Jim.

‘Your visitor?’ he asked.

‘Lieutenant Hawkins, Royal Navy.’ Ross said. The guard checked their warrant cards and waved them in.

‘This place is fucking gorgeous.’ Jim said looking around. ‘Trust you lot to blow it up.’

‘But wait till you see how we blow it up.’ Ross said, ‘It’s going to blow your mind.’

‘I doubt it.’ Jim said. Ross and Carter gave him an affronted look. ‘But it’ll be fun.’

‘Fun? I think you may be underestimating the awesome power of an APFSDS L23, my friend.’ Carter said defensively, ‘It’s fucking amazing.’

‘And that’s before we even get started on Charms.’ Ross added, equally defensive. ‘I would challenge you to find a more effective armour piercing round out there.’ He parked the car and turned to Jim, who was watching him with a very amused look on his face. ‘Depleted uranium and combustible case charges.’

‘Yeah, but we’re not going to be using those today.’ Carter grumbled. ‘No depleted uranium in training.’

‘Which is probably a good thing.’ Jim said. ‘And I’ll grant you it’s impressive. If you don’t regularly work with Asters.’ He got out the car, closing the door behind him.

‘What is his speciality again?’ Carter asked Ross.

‘You know, I haven’t actually ascertained that.’ Ross said, as he realised that he had no idea what Jim actually did aboard the Dragon apart from watch duties. He and Carter got out the Land Rover and walked over to where Jim was standing looking down onto the stretch of downs that constituted part of the Lulworth Estate firing range.

‘So here’s a thing.’ Carter said to Jim. ‘Apparently Ross has been so concerned with shagging you that he’s forgotten to ask a basic fucking question.’

‘I know.’ Jim laughed. ‘I was waiting for it to come up.’ There was a boom, and they watched as a tracer described a neat line across the ground below them, and then a burst of earth as the training round hit the ground short of the target. ‘That was shit. The gunner who shot that would be on report so quick he wouldn’t know what day it was if he was under my command.’ Carter and Ross exchanged looks over Jim’s head.

‘Jim.’ Ross said slowly, ‘What do you do aboard the Dragon?’

‘I’m one of the Dragon’s Principal Warfare Officers.’ Jim said, dimples appearing as he smiled, but he didn’t look at either of them. He was obviously enjoying himself.

‘And what exactly does that mean?’ Carter asked.

‘It means that I also get to blow shit up.’ Jim said. He turned to look at them both. ‘But my toys are way fucking bigger than yours.’ He was still smiling like a Cheshire cat. Carter looked past him to Ross.

‘Nice.’ he said, ‘We spent an entire afternoon explaining the basics of tank warfare to the guy who basically chooses when to blow up a fucking air attack.’

‘It’s fine.’ Jim laughed. ‘I really enjoyed learning about it. All weapons are cool to me, even the really dinky ones.’ Ross avoided Carter’s eyes. He was in so much shit when they got him alone. ‘Besides it’s not the size that counts remember.’

‘Christ.’ Carter said, digging out his mobile and dialling. ‘Rupe’s going to shit when he hears this.’

‘Maybe you shouldn’t tell him.’ Ross called after him as he walked away. He looked back at Jim, who shrugged.

‘You never asked.’ he said.

***********

Holmewood came up from the range, driving an open topped MOD Land Rover. He jumped out once he’d parked and stormed over to Ross.

‘Why the hell didn’t you tell us that your boyfriend has more fucking firepower at his disposal than we have in the entire regiment?’ he demanded.

‘Because I didn’t fucking know until twenty minutes ago.’ Ross retorted. ‘I don’t see what the big deal is.’

‘That’s because you’ve never wanted to see the inside of a PAAMS control room so badly you’d give your firstborn to do so.’ Holmewood said turning to Jim. ‘You have to make that happen. We’re practically brothers-in-law.’ That got a laugh out of Jim.

‘Next time.’ He said.

‘I’m fucking holding you to that.’ Holmewood said. ‘Now do you want to see some fancy firing or not.’

He drove them out to the lower range where four Challengers were being put through their paces. The observation block was a dark green concrete block with range facing windows and an upper and lower deck. Holmewood parked and they climbed out before going inside.

‘I’m upstairs if you need me.’ he said.

‘Hang on, I’ll come with you.’ Carter said. ‘That last shot was way off and I want to know which tosser was responsible.’ He gave Jim a knowing look. Jim grinned. They disappeared up the stair case.

‘Come on.’ Ross said, ‘We’ll go watch from the lower deck.’ They went along a short corridor and through a closed door into a long room with gallery windows.

‘That’s one hell of a view.’ Jim said going to look out onto the range. Ross stood and watched him. The afternoon sun came through the windows and turned Jim into a creature of light, blond hair burnished and tanned skin making him look like a vision. For a moment Ross was amazed that this gorgeous blond creature belonged to him. A sense of complete and utter recklessness came over him and he took the three steps it needed to turn Jim around and back him up against the windows. Jim’s look of surprise was worth any and all ramifications as Ross pinned him and leaned down, kissing him hard enough to get a gasp before he promptly took advantage of Jim’s bemusement and stuck his tongue in Jim’s mouth.  
Jim resisted for all of three seconds, more out of automatic response than anything else. Then he fought back, the kiss getting deeper and messier until they were practically devouring each other. Ross earlier erection came back with a vengeance and he could feel that Jim’s body was responding with alacrity. Hands were going everywhere, and as Jim’s got to his cock Ross threw caution to the wind.

‘I want you.’ he growled in Jim’s ear, and then bit it gently.

‘What the fuck has gotten into you?’ Jim gasped, but he didn’t let go of Ross’ cock, and when Ross put his hand over his, Jim arched into it.

‘I think it’s the uniform.’ Ross laughed. ‘Fuck.’

‘We can’t.’ Jim moaned as Ross’ hands went to his belt. ‘As much as I fucking want to we are on MOD property, it’s the middle of the fucking afternoon in broad daylight, your housemates are upstairs and we have nothing here.’ He bit his lip to stifle his sounds and it was the hottest thing Ross thought he’d ever seen.

‘I don’t care.’ Ross was inexplicably desperate now. He felt like he didn’t just want Jim, he physically needed him. ‘And I got a full check a month ago, all clear. And the only person I’ve been fucking is you.’ He pulled back enough to look into Jim’s eyes. ‘But like you said, I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.’

‘Mine was three.’ Jim said in reply. ‘But I haven’t fucked anyone else except for you in the last six months, so I guess we’re all clear. But it’s still a very bad idea. Anyone could see us.’ Then he grabbed Ross and kissed him again. Ross could almost taste the want in his mouth. He kissed down Jim’s jaw to his neck.

‘I know.’ he breathed against Jim’s skin which was now wet with sweat. ‘Anyone could.’ There was a distinct hitch in Jim’s breathing and Ross realised he was onto something. He manhandled Jim around so he was facing the window and then got his pants undone. ‘Last chance Lieutenant. Say stop and this can wait until we’re somewhere more private.’ He stuck his hand down the front of Jim’s boxers, feeling the brush of hair and then hot hard cock. And judging from how wet Jim already was, Ross knew that he could get him off in minutes. He squeezed once and Jim’s hand came up, back over his shoulder and grabbing onto Ross’ shirt.

‘It’ll have to. But there are other things we could do.’ Jim breathed and that was all the invitation Ross needed. He got Jim’s pants down far enough and then dropped to his knees, pushing Jim to lean forward slightly as we went. They hadn’t done this yet, and Ross was dizzy with anticipation as he leaned in, tongue tracing the pathway he wanted. Jim grabbed onto the window ledge, knuckles going white as he pushed back into Ross’ tongue.

‘Oh, fucking Christ.’ he moaned through gritted teeth. ‘This is fucking insane.’

‘So say stop.’ Ross said, before diving back in again. Jim tasted incredible, all sweat and salt and pheromones. He kept his tongue slow, licking in flat strokes before pressing in. Jim was making strangled cat noises again and Ross realised that he was trying not to scream out loud. He waited until a lull in the noise and then speared his tongue into him.

‘Oh fucking Christ on a fucking bicycle.’ Jim gasped. He was starting to shake and Ross pulled back, sliding two fingers into him and feeling for his prostate, smiling when Jim shuddered as he made contact. He worked them for a while, then gave it a few strokes for good measure. Jim sounded like he was being choked. ‘Fuck, Ross. You can’t fucking do that.’ he panted.

‘Tell me to stop then.’ Ross said, unprepared for what happened next. He went back to what he was doing.

‘Poldark!’ Jim snapped, and the authority in his voice made Ross’ automatic response kick in. He instantly stopped what he was doing. What made it worse was the fact that he went from hard to _hard_ in seconds. He looked up. Jim was smirking at him over his shoulder with more smugness than someone who’d just been almost screaming because he’d had a tongue in his arse should have warranted. He raised an eyebrow at Ross. ‘Still want to tell me you don’t like it when I order you around.’ He winced when Ross bit his backside in retaliation. ‘I bet your cock is so hard right now you could use it as a blunt weapon.’ He smiled wickedly. ‘How about I tell you what to do with it?’

Knowing he couldn’t hide just how turned on he was, Ross went with it.

‘And what would you tell me to do?’ he asked and Jim turned around, leaning back against the wall.

‘Firstly, no speaking unless spoken to.’ he said. Ross felt a lurch in his stomach at the command. ‘Second, I want you to get me off in under two minutes. If you can do that, you can fuck me bareback, right here.’ Those words got Ross so close to coming that he almost lost control and came in his pants like a teenager.

‘I thought you said we couldn’t?’ he managed, and Jim gave him a stern look. Ross dropped his eyes. ‘Sorry.’

‘Sorry what?’ Jim said, his voice pitching low. There was a dangerous edge to it. Ross’ breath was coming so fast now he felt light-headed.

‘Sorry, sir.’ he replied, and Jim rewarded him by moving forward so the head of his cock brushed over Ross’ mouth.

‘Very good, Poldark.’ he murmured, ‘Now open your fucking mouth.’ Ross did, keeping his eyes on Jim’s as he thrust into Ross’ mouth. The heat flared between them, and Ross started to reach for Jim’s hips to steady himself.

‘Hands on your knees, Poldark.’ Jim said, voice steady. He reached for the back of Ross’ head with one hand, careful not to dislodge his beret, and guided his mouth, thrusting gently forward as Ross began to use his tongue in earnest.

He’d completely lost focus of everything around them, locked in time with the man in front of him. He looked into clear eyes the colour of the Cornish sea and let himself be lost in the emotions that caught him and carried him away. There was nothing else but the taste, smell and feel of Jim. He was so caught up that he almost missed the tell-tale tremor in Jim’s thighs, and then there was the bitter taste of semen in his mouth. He had no other option so he swallowed, sucking hard to take Jim through his aftershocks and out the other side. Jim was breathing deep ragged breaths, his eyes glazed.

‘Damn it, Ross.’ he muttered. ‘Why is it every time we’re in the worst fucking place for it we end up like this?’ He reached down as Ross released him, pulling him to his feet. ‘Fuck, I need you inside me, now.’

Ross was about to comply when they heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

‘Fuck.’ Ross hissed, and he moved to block Jim from view as he frantically redid his pants and belt, trying to look like he hadn’t just come in Ross’ mouth not even a minute before.

‘Hey, Holmewood said that they’re going to try and hit that old C1 down on the upper range and wanted to know if Jim would like to have a go firing one of our dinky toys.’ Carter said as he walked in, stopping dead as he took in the scene. While he and Jim were fully dressed, Ross knew that their mouths were probably kiss swollen and that he had the hard-on from hell raging in his briefs right at that moment. He watched as Carter’s face took on an incredulous expression. ‘Oh, you fucking didn’t.’ he said. Ross gave Carter an apologetic smile.

‘Sorry.’ he said. ‘But at least it’s not the house, right?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Jim is a Taylor Swift fan. Deal with it.


	6. Woodlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip home from the range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut may or may not be set to Blank Space by T-Swift. I regret nothing...
> 
> Pour Taupe, qui est mon ange.

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

Dappled sunlight through leaves, the car radio playing and the smell of wild garlic strong in the heavy summer air.  
Tight heat and slickness. Nails scratching on skin and breath panted into open mouths. Hands on thighs and knees hooked over elbows. Bodies making hard contact as shouts rose and joined together. Then release and tremors, until there was nothing left but soft murmurs.

**********

Carter kicked them out. They walked back from the observation building along the footpath laughing their heads off and shoving each other off the path. When they got to the car, Ross pinned Jim up against the door and kissed him, not caring who saw them. Jim wound his arms around Ross’ neck and kissed back, smiling against Ross’ mouth. 

‘You are a terrible influence.’ he said when they separated. ‘I am usually the picture of propriety.’

‘I don’t think I’m entirely to blame.’ Ross countered. ‘You didn’t exactly fight me off.’ He leaned in, nudging Jim’s nose with his, and Jim smiled. 

‘It’s because you make me crazy.’ he said. ‘I would do anything you asked me to.’ 

‘Anything?’ Ross grinned. ‘That’s probably not a good thing to tell me. That’s just a fucking challenge in my book.’ He thrust against Jim, and Jim moaned. He was already hard again. Ross got hold of his hips, keeping him still as he started moving against him. ‘Could I fuck you here?’ 

‘We’re in the middle of the fucking car park, Ross.’ Jim protested. 

‘That’s not an answer.’ Ross nipped at Jim’s ear and kept moving. He traced the soft curve with his tongue. ‘So, can I?’ 

‘Not here.’ Jim managed to say, his voice think. He was hanging onto Ross’ neck for dear life, almost hanging from him. Ross got his hand under Jim’s left knee, pulling his leg up to hook around his hip. He thrust harder and Jim threw his head back against the car. ‘Oh, fuck…’ 

‘So if I get you somewhere a little quieter…’ he prompted.

‘Yes.’ Jim breathed in Ross’ ear. ‘Yes…’

***********

Ross headed for the ruins of Tyneham house, buried deep in the woodlands above the ghost village. The Land Rover followed the old track until they could just make out the ruins through the trees. He pulled into an area of deep shadow and parked. 

‘Get out.’ he said and Jim did, pulling off his beret and chucking it in the seat behind him. Ross did the same. They met at the front of the car and Ross grabbed Jim like he’d done in the kitchen, hoisting him up so he was sitting on the bonnet, legs hooked around Ross’s hips. He slid his fingers through Jim’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Jim had his hands resting on Ross’ hips, fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulling him close. His mouth opened easily under Ross’, tongues tangling frantically as they kissed desperately hard. Ross let go of him long enough to reach for the buttons on Jim’s white shirt, undoing them and stripping it off. Jim wriggled out of it then reached back to pull his white t-shirt off, while Ross did the same. When he was shirtless he stepped back into Jim’s space, revelling in the feel of skin against skin. Jim’s hands were at his belt, unclipping and unbuttoning skilfully. Ross followed suit and then gasped as Jim’s fingers found his cock, stroking and then grasping him firmly.

‘You want me to blow you?’ he asked, voice low. Ross shook his head. 

‘I want to be inside you.’ He replied, and Jim nodded. He shoved Ross away, pulling one leg up to work on his laces. Ross watched him, then had an epiphany. He went to the passenger’s side of the car, opening the door and leaning in. he opened the glove compartment and fished around inside. Being a soldier meant certain preparations for certain eventualities were always a good idea, and he came back with a tube of aqueous cream.

‘Blistering.’ He said as Jim gave him a look. He noted that both of Jim’s boots were now on the ground side by side with toes pointing outwards, socks neatly rolled and tucked into one. ‘Fucking navy. You guys are anal retentive in the extreme.’

‘You seriously just said that?’ Jim laughed. ‘The guys who’s about to stick his cock up my arse?’ Ross put the tube on the bonnet and got to work on Jim’s belt. He got it and his pants undone and then yanked them off, ignoring Jim’s protests as he chucked them on the ground. He hooked one of Jim’s knees over his elbow and pulled hard enough so Jim ended up on his back. 

‘I am going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to remember your own name, let alone make any more snappy comments.’ he said and Jim’s expression went from amused to blind lust in under a second.

‘Yes.’ he said, stretching back on the car bonnet. ‘Give it to me.’ Ross, reached for the tube, wrangling it open and coating the fingers of his free hand in the thick cream. He reached in, and his two fingers slid straight in. Jim groaned and arched off the car.

‘Oh God, Ross..’ he moaned, ‘I want you.’ His eyes were closed, his face ecstatic and Ross watched him intently as he fingered him open. He worked his fingers in and out expertly, listening to Jim’s pants and whines and adjusting his speed and pressure accordingly. Once he could get three fingers in without trouble he let Jim down, and squeezed out more cream, coating his cock and wiping the excess on his pants.

‘That’s going to be a fucking bitch to get out.’ Jim said watching him, his blue-green eyes darkened by arousal and the sunlight just filtering through the trees. Ross came back, and this time he got both knees over his elbows. Jim pushed himself up far enough to get one hand around the back of Ross’ neck, hauling himself up so they were pressed flush against each other. They kissed, tongues lingering and mapping every square inch of each other’s mouths. Ross looked down, guiding himself into position before pressing in, the aqueous cream making things slippery and smooth. The head of his cock slipped inside Jim and they both moaned loudly. But Ross had payback on his mind and didn’t go any deeper. He looked into Jim’s eyes. 

‘Say it.’ he breathed into Jim’s open mouth. ‘I want to hear it.’ 

‘Inside me.’ Jim breathed back, ‘Stick it all the way in, till I’m choking on it.’

‘And then.’ Ross asked, moving in just a little deeper.

‘Fuck me.’ Jim murmured, ‘Fuck me hard.’ His head went back as Ross snapped his hips forward, cock sliding all the way in until their bodies connected. Without a condom, Jim was impossibly hot and tight and he had to steady himself before he continued. He spread his feet for balance and tightened his grip on Jim’s thighs. Then he pulled out slowly, and pushed back in at the same pace.

‘Fuck, Ross.’ Jim panted. ‘Harder.’ 

‘Not yet.’ Ross breathed. He nodded towards the tube. ‘Use it. I want to watch you jerk yourself off while I fuck you.’ Jim smiled at him, an open mouthed filthy thing. He reached for the open tube with his free hand, applying it directly and then spreading along his cock as he stroked himself, matching Ross slow pace. ‘Christ, that’s so fucking hot.’ Ross moaned, speeding up a little and then slowing down again. He kept it like that, changing his pace and rhythm until Jim was keening loudly. 

‘Ross…’ he whined, ‘Oh God, it’s so good. You’re so good. I love the way you fuck me…’

The praise set something off in him, and Ross pulled out far enough to then slam back in, hard. Jim cried out, nails digging into Ross’s neck and then he leaned back and the head of Ross’ cock skated over his prostate, turning the cry into an almost scream. 

‘Louder.’ Ross panted, driving into him relentlessly now. The slow undulations from before were replaced by brutal thrusts of his hips as he pounded into Jim. ‘I want to hear you coming.’ 

‘Oh, God…’ Jim shouted, ‘Oh, Ross…yes…yes…fuck me…’ He was bucking hard against Ross, one hand steadying himself on the bonnet so he could keep his balance as Ross held him in place. His blue-green eyes were unfocused as he looked at Ross, their eyes locking and holding as Ross felt Jim clench around him. He gave one last hard thrust and Jim screamed, an inarticulate animal sound that sent birds flying above them and came so hard that Ross almost lost his grip on him until cum painted Ross’ stomach and chest in white stripes. His eyes were wide and he was panting so hard Ross thought for a second he was going to pass out, but then he grabbed onto Ross with his now free hand and pulled him in.

‘Keep going.’ he breathed, kissing Ross frantically, ‘Come inside me.’ Ross let go, fucking into him so hard he almost lost his mind, the heat and internal tremors of Jim’s body taking him onto another plane until white light exploded behind his eyes and he came with his tongue in Jim’s mouth, tasting the sweat and lust and heat between them as Jim’s mouth stifled his answering cry. 

It took him a while to come down. The deep stillness of the woodland around them made their breathing sound even louder than normal. 

‘Holy fuck…’ Jim finally said. ‘That was fucking incredible.’ He looked up at Ross, eyes sparkling. ‘The way you make me feel…’

‘I love you.’ Ross blurted out. 

***********

The ride home was done in silence. Ross was mortified at himself. Jim was being very kind about the whole thing, especially when Ross had reacted to his inadvertent confession but pulling out rather abruptly and looking horrified. Then he’d turned tail and walked off into the woods, pants still hanging around his hips. Once out of sight of Jim he’d berated himself for his total lack of filtering skills. He’d told exactly one person that he’d loved them, and that had been the first man he ever slept with, an older officer who was married. To a woman.

It hadn’t been his finest hour and he’d sworn never to do it again, especially after the relationship had gone south. But here he was, saying them to someone he’d only just agreed to have a formalised relationship with. Someone who was getting on a ship in five months. 

Someone who he’d managed, through a combination of hour long daily phone calls, limited contact and the most physically intense sex he’d ever had with someone, to fall in love with along the way. 

Ross wanted to scream.

Instead he’d straightened himself up, redoing his pants and belt so he looked semi decent by the time he got back to the car. Jim was also half dressed, pants and boots on. He was pulling his t-shirt over his head as Ross came back into the clearing. He’d run his fingers though his hair as he looked at him, and Ross had seen the same guarded look in his eyes that he’d seen that morning.

‘Heat of the moment stuff, yeah?’ he’d said. 

‘Yeah.’ Ross had replied. 

And that was that. Jim was looking out the window and Ross felt like the distance between them had suddenly come into play. In truth if he looked at it, he was jumping the gun. He was pretty damn sure he did love Jim. His very soul seemed to sing out when he was with him. 

‘I’m sorry.’ he said. It sounded pathetic.

‘Don’t be.’ Jim said, but he didn’t look at him. ‘Remember nothing you don’t want to do, right?’

*********

When they got back to the house, they went in and Jim disappeared upstairs. Ross went into the living room to give him some space and privacy to clean himself up. But when Jim didn’t come down he went to the foot of the stairs. He heard the shower going and went up, stopping outside the bathroom door. He knocked but there was no answer. So he turned the handle and went is, seeing Jim’s shape blurred by the frosted glass. He went to the shower, putting one hand up against the glass. Jim’s head was bowed. He sighed deeply and then he looked up at Ross through the glass. 

‘You looked terrified.’ he said and Ross felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. ‘You said you loved me and then you looked like all you wanted to do in the world was to take it back.’ Ross could hear the break in his voice. ‘What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ he said truthfully.

‘Did you mean it?’ Jim asked. ‘Do you love me?’ He shook water out of his eyes. ‘Because it’s there now, you can’t erase it.’

‘What if I did?’ Ross asked, his own voice trembling. ‘What if you’re all that I think about and it scares me so badly that I just want to run away from you. What would you do?’ 

‘Why don’t you say it again and see.’ Jim said. He lifted his hand, placing it against Ross’ on his side of the glass. Their eyes locked, and Ross thought he saw the same fear he was wrestling with in Jim’s eyes. He took a deep breath.

‘I love you.’ he said. Jim held his gaze steady.

‘I love you too.’ he replied.


	7. Kitchens and Competitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes dinner and Ross gets himself into a situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies to those who read this chapter earlier. I am not immune to the 'I HATE THIS' bug that all writers get and the chapter just didn't feel right to me and in hindsight I shouldn't have posted it in the state it was in. This is the version that it should have been. 
> 
> Also many thanks to the marvellous Taupe for listening to me whine about it and making 'unf' noises when I got it right XD

Ross sat on the kitchen counter and watched as Jim cooked dinner. He had wanted to go out but Jim had decided that he couldn’t be bothered to get dressed up and that he needed to wash his uniform, seeing as he needed to wear it the next day. 

That wasn’t all though. They had both been somewhat skittish around each other since their afternoon confession and Ross has happy enough to acquiesce to Jim’s request to stay in. And judging by the smell of what Jim was cooking, it would be worth his while. 

‘So where did you learn how to cook?’ Ross asked, leaning over and stealing a handful of chopped carrots from the chopping board. Jim shrugged.

‘After my dad died, Rose kind of shut down for about a year.’ He said. Ross found it strange that Jim used his mother’s first name to refer to her. His mother would have killed him if he did that. ‘Fortunately my dad’s hobby seemed to be collecting life insurance policies so we had a shitload of money. It was pretty crappy for a while, and I basically had to look after her and the house. There were days when she wouldn’t even get out of bed. The doctors tried to give her medication but it only made her worse.’

‘How did she come out of it?” Ross asked, crunching his way through the carrot pieces, tossing them into the air one by one and catching them in his mouth. Jim watched him and smiled. 

‘She just decided to. I think she’d worked through everything she needed to, but it was a long road. She loved him very much, and I think for a while she just wanted to die herself. But she’s strong, and she came out the other side.’

‘That must have been tough for you, though?’ Ross watched Jim’s face. Jim gave him a half smile.

‘It was but it also taught me to be very independent. I don’t know if that’s always a good thing though. And I love her, so it wasn’t a trial for me. And when she got better, she took care of me. She’s been the best mom I could have asked for. It was kind of her and me against the world for five years and then I went off to naval college.’ Jim scraped the ingredients on the chopping board into the pot on the stove. He added some stuff from bottles that Ross hadn’t even realised were in the cupboard, stirred and then put the spoon down. He came over to Ross, standing between his knees, hands on Ross’ thighs. ‘When I was fourteen, she decided to put a bunch of the money my dad left us into a pub. She bought it outright and that’s what she does now. So, I also got a crash course in kitchen work. For a while I thought I might end up in a restaurant kitchen but Mark took me with him to Portsmouth one day and I saw the ships and that was it for me.’

‘Your dad never took you?’ Ross asked. He had his hands on Jim’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscles shift under his hands.

‘I think he wanted something else for me. But I guess I have salt water in my veins like he did.’ Jim said. He looked up at Ross and grinned. ‘You know, I kind of like this role reversal.’ Ross smiled back, running his hands up from Jim’s shoulder to his neck and leaning down. He kissed him, letting his mouth linger on Jim’s for longer than strictly necessary. ‘Except there’s no way I could reach you all the way up there. I’d have to fuck you on the table.’ Jim said when they separated. His words made Ross shiver. He’d never contemplated being on the receiving end before. Not that he’d told Jim about his lack of experience in that department. Or anyone else for that matter. He was brought back into himself by an insistent tugging at the waistband of his pants.

‘Get down.’ Jim instructed and Ross obediently slid off the counter. Jim was already moving onto his knees, taking Ross’ sweatpants and briefs down with him. He grasped the base of Ross cock, rubbing his cheek against it like an affectionate cat as he looked up at him. Ross took a shuddering breath as he ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and then Jim took him in his mouth and Ross could do nothing but moan incoherently as Jim started moving his head, a slow steady rhythm.

‘Fucking hell…’ he moaned. Jim pulled off long enough to smile at him, the dimples making him far more angelic than he had any right to be.

‘I take it that’s a sign of approval.’ he said, voice teasing, then dragged his tongue over the head of Ross’ cock in a slow licks and Ross was sure he was about to go through the ceiling. Jim’s eyes were locked on his and he swallowed noisily. He tapped Ross’ left calf. ‘Over my shoulder.’ Ross did as he asked and Jim took him all the way in. He gripped the counter edge, and arched up into Jim’s mouth. He felt Jim’s fingers brush over the delicate skin behind his balls and shivered. Then there was a gentle press and Ross made a noise that he’d never made before as the tip went in. There was a low laugh from Jim, the vibrations travelling up Ross’ cock in a very distracting way. He pulled off, taking his finger out, much to Ross’ consternation.

‘You okay up there?’ he asked.

‘Yeah,’ Ross panted, ‘Why?’

‘It’s just I have never heard you make that noise before.’ Jim laughed. ‘It’s fucking distracting.’ He bit the inside of Ross thigh not so gently this time and Ross couldn’t help himself. The noise came out again. 

‘Oh, fuck yeah. That is fucking insanely hot.’ Jim said. He stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it and then moving it back to where it had been. ‘It’s going all the way in this time. You ready?’

‘Fucking do it.’ Ross said, but then Jim’s finger was inside him before he’d even finished his sentence. It brushed something on the way in and Ross lost it. The feeling was so intense he cried out and came hard, all over Jim’s cheek. Mortified at what he’d done he looked down. Jim’s look of surprise was suddenly replaced by one of amazement.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said. ‘That was fast. I haven’t even…’ He gave Ross a stern look, which was ridiculous considering his face was covered in cum. ‘Jesus, exactly how many times have you done this.’ Ross didn’t answer and Jim gave him a prod. ‘Ross?’ Ross was blushing furiously now. 

‘Enough.’ he said. ‘You’re just really good at that.’ He avoided Jim’s eyes as Jim got his feet. He went to the sink, grabbing a handful of kitchen roll and wiping his face off while Ross straightened himself up. When he turned back he was smiling like the cat that got the canary. Then he came over and pulled Ross down to him so his mouth was level with Ross’ ear. ‘Oh baby, that was nothing.’ he breathed ‘We are going to have so much fun tonight.’ Then he kissed him and Ross whimpered as Jim nipped his lower lip. He licked at the place he’d just bitten. ‘I’m going to do things to you that will make you lose your mind.’ He kissed along Ross’ jaw, one hand coming up to slide into Ross’ hair and Ross was helpless against the flood of arousal that swept through him. He’d never felt like this so soon after coming and it threw him completely. He stood, letting Jim kiss down his neck, and completely missed the sound of the key in the door. 

‘Oh my.’ Angelina’s voice was delighted. ‘You never said there would a show with dinner.’

**************

Ross glared at Holmewood and Carter over the dinner table. They glared back. In their defence they had brought a shitload of Indian food and enough beer to float a ship. Even so Ross had been less than happy with the turn of events, even when Jim had pointed out that the food he’d made would keep till the next day. Ross had sulked about it, he wasn’t going to deny that, and as they were finishing their meal he grumpily pointed out that Jim wouldn’t be there to eat it with him. Jim smiled at him.

‘No.’ he said, ‘But you can think about me while you’re eating it.’ There was a tone to his voice that made both Carter and Holmewood spit out their beer and Angelina give Jim a look of pure respect.

‘I have never achieved that before.’ she said admiringly. ‘What the fuck did you do?’

‘Not me. Him.’ Jim said smiling beatifically at Ross, who was trying not to look guilty and turned on at the same time. Jim’s bare foot was stroking along his instep in a very seductive way and he was still in that disturbingly aroused state, although he was fortunately managing to control himself. Carter and Holmewood did not look impressed and Angelina looked from Jim to them and then to Ross. 

‘Well, whatever it was it must have been scandalous.’ she said grabbing the last piece of Holmewoods naan bread and shoving it in her mouth. 

‘It was.’ Jim said evenly, the dimples flashing. There was a tone in his voice that made Ross’ ears prick up. Carter was studiously focusing on his curry and ignoring everyone. Holmewood was inspecting the ceiling. Angelina gave them a pointed look. 

‘If you two don’t tell me I’m just going to ask him.’ They were quiet and she looked at Jim expectantly. 

‘Carter almost caught Ross blowing me in the observation block.’ Jim said, still completely calm. This time it was Ross who choked on his beer. He started coughing violently. Holmewood thumped him on the back and stared at Angelina.

‘Angie, this is probably not the best topic of conversation.’ He said and she grinned at him.

‘You have no room to talk Rupert.’ she said, then turned to Jim. ‘Do you have any idea how many times we’ve had sex in there?’ Holmewood was looking at his beer like he wanted to dive into it and never come out.

‘Jesus fuck.’ Carter exclaimed. ‘Am I the only fucking one who thinks the artillery range is for actual artillery practice?’

Ross looked at Angelina, who was now regarding Jim with a look of fierce interest. Ross, who recognised the signs as indicative of an impending game of verbal chicken, tried to give Jim the lets-get-the-fuck-out-of-it eyes. Jim, however, ignored him and looked at Angelina with equal interest and no small amount of confidence.

‘So here’s a thing.’ she said. ‘I’ve always wanted to know if anal sex is all that it’s said to be.’ Jim shrugged. 

‘Depends on who you talk to.’ he said. ‘And it depends on whether you’re being fucked or doing the fucking.’ 

‘Oh God.’ Holmewood groaned. 

‘Which are you?’ Angelina was warming to her topic now. Ross and Holmewood exchanged horrified glances. It didn’t do to play chicken with Angelina. ‘The fucker or the fuckee?’

‘Mostly the second one.’ Jim said with a surprisingly wolfish grin. ‘But I’m not averse to fucking someone either.’ 

‘Right that’s my fucking cue.’ Carter said getting up abruptly and throwing his napkin down on the table. “I’m going the fuck to bed. He left without a backward glance leaving Holmewood looking after him with a look of abandonment on his face. 

‘So that means that Ross fucks you.’ Angelina said, and Holmewood gaped at her, then put his face in his hands.

‘Oh for the love of God, Angie.’ he said, but she appeared to be on a roll.

‘Usually, yeah.’ Jim replied. 

‘And you don’t fuck him?’ she asked. 

‘Not yet.’ Jim said. He gave Ross a grin, and Ross realised that he was getting a kick out of the conversation. ‘But we’ve only just started.’ That comment gave Ross pause for thought. In all his sexual adventures that was the one thing he’d never actually done. In fact he was sorely lacking in experience of anything going in that particular orifice. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to, it was just that he’d never really wanted anyone like that. Short term relationships hadn’t been enough to build up the kind of trust he needed to put himself in that situation. He looked at Jim who was now eyeing speculatively. ‘But I don’t know if he could keep up with me.’ There was a questioning look in the blue-green eyes and Ross realised that the words were being directed more at him than Angelina. Suddenly at a loss as what to say and not wanting to confess that it was an area he had no experience with, Ross did what he did best and tried to bluster his way out of the situation.

‘I think I could handle anything you could dish out.’ he said. Almost immediately he saw a light spark in Jim’s eyes, and the look on his face was like nothing Ross had ever seen before. He did know that it struck him right to the core and his cock hardened in seconds.

‘You sure?’ Jim asked, sounding concerned but with a smile that would have set the air alight if it could. Not to be outdone, Ross gave him his cockiest smile back.

‘Fuck yeah.’ he said. He turned to Angie. ‘We could always give you some tips if you want.’

‘No fucking thank you.’ Holmewood interjected.

‘Well, it’s just Angie’s very fond of the topic, and I’m sure I can give her a bunch of ideas of what she can do with your prostate, Rupe.’ Ross said, and laughed at the horrified look on Holmewood’s face.

‘Oh, I don’t need directions.’ Angelina said, ‘I think you’ll find that I get very satisfactory results.’

‘Maybe.’ Jim said, ‘But I bet I can get Ross to make more noise.’ He gave her a look of mock innocence and once more Ross found it disturbing just how unthreatening he could seem. But behind that sweet blond exterior there was clearly the mind of a psychopath. He also suddenly grasped the possible consequences of that particular statement.

‘I really don’t think...’ he started, but he was interrupted by Angelina.

‘Really?’ she asked, and the look on her face was openly challenging. ‘I say put your money where your mouth is.’

‘Oh I’m always up for a challenge.’ Jim said. ‘If you think you could take us that is.’ Angelina’s black eyes glittered.

‘You’re on sailor boy.’ she said, getting up and grabbing Holmewood by the arm. ‘First one to get Carter to knock on their door and tell whoever to shut the fuck up wins.’ She turned to Holmewood. ‘We’re going to bed. Now.’ Holmewood tried protesting as she manhandled him out of the kitchen. Ross waited until they were gone.

‘What the fuck was that?’ he asked appalled. Jim raised an eyebrow at him, teasing smile still in place.

‘That was us being challenged to a game of chicken.’ he said. ‘And I plan on winning, so you’d better brace yourself, Captain Poldark because I’m about to fuck you till you scream so hard the fucking roof caves in.’ Ross blinked in surprise. But then Jim got up and came over to him, leaning down and putting his hand on Ross’ still very noticeable erection. ‘And judging from the state of your dick I’d say you’re very much into the idea.’ Ross gasped a little as his hand tightened.

‘I might be.’ he managed to say. Jim was bending over him and he leaned down and kissed Ross, a dirty open mouthed kiss that had Ross gasping when he pulled back.

‘Upstairs. Now. You naked.’ Jim said, and the forceful tone was back. ‘I want you on the bed, face down with your legs open.’ Then he moved back. ‘You better get going, Poldark.’ Ross was pretty sure he set a land speed record for getting up off the chair and running up the stairs. He was out of his shirt by the time he got to the landing and mostly out of everything else when he fell through his bedroom door, tripped up by one leg that was not co-operating with him. He was still lying on the floor laughing at himself when Jim came in, shutting it and turning the lock.

‘You’re an adorable idiot.’ he said to Ross, holding out a hand to pull him up. ‘But you’re not on the bed.’ He hauled Ross to his feet and then took him completely by surprise as he bent down and got his arms around him, lifting him surprisingly easily and throwing him on the bed. Ross barely had time to scramble on to his back before Jim was on top of him and kissing him so hard he could barely breathe, one hand on Ross’ cock and the other in his hair pulling hard enough to send shivers down Ross’ spine. 

‘Jim.’ he murmured as Jim started biting none too gently down his neck, every flick of tongue and sting of teeth making him harder and higher with every passing second. ‘Where did this come from?’ Jim sat up, dragging his nails down Ross’ chest.

‘Honestly it’s thinking about getting to fuck that gorgeous arse of yours.’ he said, stripping out of his clothes with lightning speed and sending them sailing on to the floor. ‘I was kind of thinking I’d never get the chance to.’ Ross was blindsided. He’d never even given a thought to whether Jim would want to fuck him. He’d always done the fucking so that’s what he’d gone with. But hearing the raw lust in Jim’s voice made his mind up for it.

‘So do it.’ he heard himself saying. ‘Fuck me.’ Jim smiled. He leaned over to the side table and grabbed the lube before moving back to Ross and handing it to him with a look that set Ross’ nerves on fire. He took it, and Jim moved down to the foot end of the bed, fingers trailing down Ross’ skin as he went. 

‘I am going to fuck you so hard.’ he said, voice husky and Ross moaned. ‘Turn over.’ Ross did, grabbing the pillow half to make himself comfortably and half to hide his hands which were now shaking badly, trepidation and extreme arousal all mixing together.

‘I’m ready.’ he said when he trusted himself to speak without gasping for breath. There was a sound as Jim got onto his knees, moving until he was straddling Ross’ thighs. He reached up and Ross felt Jim’s hand between his shoulder blades. 

‘Don’t forget to breathe.’ he said and then the hand was gone and replaced by the warm burst of Jim’s breath. He kissed the back of Ross’ neck and then moved down, brushing his shoulders and upper back with kiss after kiss, the touch so soft that it drove Ross crazy. It seemed to take forever and he sank into the bed, all the tension going out of him, but still so hard that every movement against the sheets below him was agonising. He felt Jim’s tongue trace down his spine, cold as the air in the room hit the line of saliva that Jim left in his wake. He was so turned on now that every touch felt like it was burning into his skin. 

It was when Jim got to the dimples just above his backside that he was hit with the weight of what they were about to do and he shivered uncontrollably. He felt Jim’s hand on his back again, and it soothed him.

He leaned down over Ross and the gentle kisses were back. ‘I’m going to take such good care of you. Just let me do the work.’ he said, reaching in front of Ross and picking up the lube. Then he was gone and Ross heard the sound of the cap being popped. He tensed slightly and then there was a slight coldness at his entrance, but Jim didn’t press in immediately. His touches were feather light and gentle, just like his kisses had been. Ross sighed and relaxed, and then there was the first contact, teasingly light until Ross was trying to push back into it. Then Ross moaned as the first finger went in, the strangeness of the sensation completely negated by how good it felt. 

‘That’s it, just relax and take it.’ Jim murmured against the small of his back, another soft kiss preceding the slide out. The next contact brought two and there was a slight burn. Ross caught his breath. 

‘Fuck…’ he said, almost a whisper.

‘Just breathe, baby.’ Jim said, and then the fingers twisted just so and a flash of white heat went through Ross’ chest. 

‘Oh God…’ he choked out. 

‘Captain Poldark, I haven’t even gotten started yet.’ Jim deadpanned from the back, then laughed softly. ‘I promise I’m not going to overload you, at least not yet.’ He kissed again and then started a steady slide in and out. Ross moaned a lot louder this time and started to rock back into the pressure. The burn was fading quickly and then Jim gave another quick stroke to that place inside him and he actually fucking yowled that time. And all the while, Jim was kissing his back, giving soft licks to the skin every now and then that blazed heated trails. Ross had to grab the duvet and hold on as one particularly intense thrust of Jim’s fingers made him teeter on the edge. He remembered Jim’s words and gritted his teeth as he fought to bring himself back. Only when he was done did he notice that Jim had stopped and seemed to be waiting for him.

‘I’m good.’ he ground out. ‘Don’t stop.’

‘Don’t stop what?’ the little edge in Jim’s voice thrilled him.

‘Please.’ he breathed, ‘Please…oh.’ The last word was a soft exhalation as the fingers moved again, maddeningly slow and so very good.

‘Good boy.’ Jim said, his voice low and calm. ‘You’re being so good for me.’ He bit down gently on Ross’ backside and Ross moaned again. 

‘Please, I need more.’ he said, hearing the plaintive note in his own voice. ‘I need you.’ 

‘In a moment.’ Jim said, ‘You’re still making full sentences.’ The fingers disappeared again, and then there was the cold of lube on his skin and then they were back, only there were three this time. Ross hissed as the burn returned but then as soon as they were in, Jim stroked over his prostate lightly and the burn combined with the pure blinding pleasure and Ross shouted out, a lot louder than he’d intended. Jim didn’t stop this time and tiny little sparks of light were going off behind Ross’ eyes as the stroking got firmer and then he was back at the edge but just as he was about to fall, Jim stopped.

‘Fuck.’ Ross panted, ‘Oh God...’ 

‘Hold on.’ Jim said, ‘Just a little bit more and then we can have fun.’

‘Seriously?’ Ross choked into the pillow. ‘It feels pretty fucking good right now.’

‘It’s going to get better.’ Jim said. Ross could feel him shifting on the bed. Then his fingers started moving a little harder and Ross arched as the pleasure suddenly became uncontrollable. He was shouting with ever stroke now, not giving a fuck who heard him the feeling was so good. The orgasmic surge was bearing down full force but just as it was about to crest, Jim pulled his fingers out completely, leaving Ross at the brink. He expected it to subside but this time his body just stayed where Jim had driven it. 

‘What the fuck are you doing to me?’ he moaned. There was the sound of Jim getting off the bed. 

‘Get up.’ he said to Ross. 

‘I don’t think I can.’ Ross protested. The change in Jim’s voice, however, soon had him paying attention. 

‘Up. Now.’ he said, the authority brooking no argument. Ross struggled onto his elbows and knees then turned over until he was sitting up on his haunches on the bed. Jim came around him, and Ross was able to see that he was clearly just as aroused as he was. But the look on his face was almost serene. He got onto the bed behind Ross, in the same position. He wrapped an arm around Ross’ chest, pulling them flush against each other, then kissed Ross’ neck.

‘Lean into me.’ he murmured. ‘I’ll stop you from falling.’ Ross relaxed and felt Jim take his weight. His one arm was around Ross’ chest holding him in Place and the other on his hip. ‘We’re going to take this very slowly. Anytime you want a break, let me know.’ Ross could feel how hard Jim was, but his voice never lost the calm tone it held. He shifted position so that Ross was kneeling above his lap with his legs on the outside of Jim’s. Ross felt Jim’s cock against him and then Jim breathed against his back. 

‘You decide how fast we go.’ he said. ‘Take your time, this isn’t a race. If it hurts, stop.’ Ross nodded, and then winced as Jim pushed the first bit of the way inside him. It did sting, but he was expecting that. He forced himself to breathe deeply.

‘That’s good.’ Jim murmured, and then he shifted and a bit more went in. They kept like that, slow push inside followed by Jim stopping altogether to let him have some time to adjust. In this position, Ross could control just how much at a time was going in, and he could feel that it was getting easier with each move as he relaxed into Jim’s body, which was holding him in place. Finally he felt Jim go all the way in on the last push and let go, exhaling sharply. The arm across his chest tightened slightly.

‘See, all good.’ Jim sounded breathless and Ross marvelled at his level of control in doing this. ‘Now you can move when you’re ready.’ Ross waited, then tried an experimental shift up. There was a slight pull as he rose, but when he moved back down again it was replaced by a sudden wave of pleasure.

‘Oh.’ Was all he could say and he felt Jim smile against his back. He tried again and it was easier this time, the pleasure more intense as he realised that Jim had angled him so that his cock was sliding against that little hot spot that had made him shout earlier. He moved once more and this time felt Jim pull back from him slightly, then push up to meet him as he moved down. It was amazingly good all of a sudden and Ross moaned. 

‘Oh fuck…’ he could hardly breathe, the sensations running through him making it hard to concentrate on anything than wanting to get Jim to hit that spot again. He moved up much further this time and came down faster, letting gravity do the work for him. The result was mind blowing. ‘Fuck!’

‘That’s it.’ Jim was moving with him now, ‘Just like that. Oh fuck, you feel so good.’ His voice was starting to crack, and Ross felt a rush of pride at the fact that he had Jim almost incoherent. He reached back over one shoulder and gripped the hair at the back of Jim’s head, arching down into him, letting his hips find a rhythm that meant the slide in and out had him almost screaming as it touched off wave after wave of intense pleasure. He couldn’t stay up and fell forward against Jim’s arm, and Jim slowly lowered him so he was resting on his elbows, arse in the air and Jim on his knees behind him. He felt Jim’s hands on his hips, holding him still as he adjusted to the new position. 

‘You good to go?’ he panted and Ross nodded frantically, unable to even form words now, just cry out as Jim began thrusting slowly and it kicked off a whole new wave of feelings. He lowered his forehead to the bed and howled like an animal as Jim started to speed up, every drive inside him an overwhelming surge. Behind him, he could just hear Jim’s laboured breathing but he didn’t speak. His whole body was now being shifted along the bed, and the burn was back but it was dull and added an edge to the pleasure which had Ross keening loudly before he fell down onto the bed, and felt Jim come with him, one hand flying out to steady himself. He didn’t stop and Ross moved one knee up and then Jim hit him spot on and he started yelling his head off. Jim was going hard and deep now, and he was biting and licking the backs of Ross’ shoulders, his neck, everywhere he could reach and Ross managed to push himself up just enough to twist around and then Jim was kissing him, hard and messy and desperate until it was too much and Ross came so hard that he felt like he was blacking out. He could feel himself clenching uncontrollably around Jim and then Jim shuddered, his whole body going stiff and shaking violently as he came not three thrusts later. Ross felt a flood of heat inside him, and collapsed face down into the duvet, utterly spent. He felt Jim do the same, sweat slick and sliding as he lay himself over Ross back, breathing into his skin. 

‘Oh bloody hell.’ he muttered. ‘I think you just broke me.’ Ross couldn’t help but laugh, and Jim laughed with him until they were both interrupted by the sound of someone hammering at the door.

‘You bloody bastards!’ Carter roared. ‘It’s bad enough you have to fuck in the Observation block, but I refused to be terrorised in my own home, when all I’ve got is fucking Redtube to keep me company!’ There was a final thump and then the sound of Carter stomping back downstairs. 

‘Guess we won.’ Ross mumbled, almost comatose as he basked in a flood of afterglow. He hardly even registered Jim pulling out and slumping down next to him. He snuggled up against Ross, and draped an arm over him, one leg tangling with his. 

‘Remind me to do this again sometime.’ he said. Ross snorted into the bed. 

‘I think it’s going to be more than just sometime.’ he said, lifting his head as much as his exhausted constitution would allow. ‘Now I know why you make so much noise.’ He fell back down. ‘I am knackered.’ 

‘I would suggest maybe not walking around too much tomorrow either.’ Jim chuckled. He was on his back and Ross turned to move so he could kiss him. It was uncoordinated and sloppy, but it was one of the best kisses Ross thought he’d ever had. 

‘I do mean it.’ he whispered as they parted. ‘I love you.’ Jim smiled, and his blue-green eyes were full of feeling.

‘I love you.’ he whispered back. They kissed until the air on their skin started to chill them and then Jim gave Ross a shove with his elbow. 

‘Shower.’ he said. 

‘No.’ Ross said mutinously, wrapping himself around Jim like ivy. ‘I like you all sweaty like this.’ He burrowed his nose into the crook of Jim’s neck. ‘You smell amazing.’

‘I smell like you.’ Jim said, and he kissed the top of Ross’ head. ‘If we don’t get up now, we’re going to go to sleep like this.’

‘So sleep.’ Ross yawned, already halfway there. He closed his eyes and moved so his head was on Jim’s shoulder. Jim heaved a contented sigh and followed suit. 

**********

Downstairs in Holmewood’s room, Angelina was staring up at the ceiling in astonishment. 

‘Christ Almighty.’ she said. Her and Holmewood were lying fully dressed on the bed, their foreplay having been interrupted by the litany of noises coming from upstairs.

‘Now, you can see what we’ve been talking about.’ Holmewood said. ‘He’s never been like this with anyone before. Whatever Jim’s doing to him up there, it’s turning him into a maniac. I’ve never seen him this out of character before. You know Ross. The first sign of anything more than a three week fling and he’s very politely showing the bloke out the front door.’

‘Well, love will do that to a person.’ she said, and Holmewood gave her a sidelong glance.

‘You think he loves him?’ he asked. 

‘Don’t you?’ she replied. Holmewood shook his head slightly. 

‘I don’t know what to think. This is the first time this has happened.’ he said. ‘And it’s not just the sex. He talks to Jim every fucking day, for hours. He’s like a teenage girl he’s so fucking starry-eyed. And this is the first time anyone has ever come to stay. And he’s fucking happy Angie, like seriously whistling-in-the-morning happy. I don’t think we’ve seen him brood for weeks.’ 

‘Sounds like love to me.’ she said. ‘I don’t see what the problem is?’

‘We deploy in five months’ time and we’re gone for eight.’ Holmewood said. ‘I just hope it doesn’t go tits up because of that.’

Then they both lay back and pondered the ceiling. 

‘So I guess that’s it for me then?’ Holmewood asked, trying his luck.

‘I’m afraid so.’ Angelina said. ‘There’s no way in hell I can compete with that.’ She rolled over onto her side. ‘Cuddles?’

‘Yes please.’ Holmewood said, and she moved into his arms.


	8. A Step In Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back...
> 
> As always a big thank you to all those who commented and left kudos. Long live the company of the good ship DarkHawk

Jim was not quite awake and not quite asleep, but in that wonderful fog in between. He was behind Ross, one arm draped over him, and the other under the pillow cushioning his head. Ross’ skin was warm and soft against the front of his body and the curve of his backside was just enough so that when Jim stretched it created a wonderful friction. He breathed in at the nape of Ross’ neck, the commingled scents of sweat and sex and cum making him dizzy. It was ridiculous how much he wanted Ross, all the time. 

He ran a hand down Ross’ side, fingers tracing ribs and hip bone and then back up again. Ross slept on, oblivious to the scrutiny he was being subjected to. It was only when Jim slid his hand across Ross’ stomach, fingers delighting in the thick hair that covered his torso, that Ross finally showed some sign of life. He stretched backwards and that delectable arse rubbed against Jim’s cock in a very distracting way. It didn’t take more than a minute for him to get hard. It seemed to be his default state when he was around Ross. 

‘Morning.’ Ross mumbled, sleepy and sated. It was a state Jim was finding more than acceptable. Sleepy hazel eyes blinked up at him as Ross turned onto his back. He managed to focus, taking in Jim’s expression. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ 

‘Because you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever woken up to.’ Jim replied and got a smile in repayment for the compliment. 

‘I thought that was my line.’ Ross said, his arm coming up around Jim’s neck and pulling him down on top of him. Jim went happily, moving so he was lying on Ross. He moved enough for Ross to notice the effect he was having and was pleased when Ross’ eyes narrowed just a little, his breath quickening.

‘You were incredible last night.’ he said. ‘I had no idea it would be that good.’

‘It was? Really?’ Ross asked. There was a little hitch in his voice and Jim realised that he was being serious.

‘Of course.’ he replied. ‘Fucking you blew my mind. It was easily the best time topping ever for me.’ He frowned as Ross’s face lit up. ‘Why would you think it wouldn’t be?’

‘I don’t know, it’s just that you’ve probably done that with lots of other people and I’ve n..’ Ross broke off as he seemed to realise what he was saying. But Jim was now awake and he heard a small alarm bell go off in the back of his mind. He gave Ross a curious look and watched as Ross went quiet, his hazel eyes very wide. It made him look like a startled faun and for half a moment Jim wanted to laugh at the ridiculous idea of an experienced Army Captain, all dashing good looks and confidence, confessing that up until the night before he’d been an anal sex virgin. But he knew Ross well enough now to know that the look on his face was an indication that he had something to say but was trying his damndest not to say it. 

‘Was that your first time?’ he asked, and didn’t need Ross to say anything for the answer to be confirmed. ‘Jesus, Ross. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?’

‘It’s not something I generally like to say at the dinner table.’ Ross replied, but Jim was having none of it. He sat up, getting off Ross, all thoughts of sex forgotten. Except for the obvious one of course. 

‘So?’ he said, trying to keep his own voice calm and not quite succeeding. ‘You could have told me before I fucked the daylights out of you. I wasn’t exactly the gentlest I could have been.’

‘Yes. You were.’ Ross protested. ‘You were amazing. I couldn’t have asked for a better introduction.’ He was now looking very worried. ‘Besides, if I’d said anything you would have…’

‘I would have what?’ Jim asked. 

‘You would have stopped.’ Ross said, also sitting up now and looking down at the bed.. ‘And I didn’t want you to stop. I didn’t want you to make a big deal out of this.’

‘It is a big deal.’ Jim said. He reached over and tilted Ross face up to look at him. ‘It wasn’t something to be rushed or done the way it was last night.’ He knew he was looking unhappy, but he couldn’t quite stop himself. ‘I would have made it better.’ Ross suddenly got a stubborn look on his face, the dark eyebrows drawing in. He took Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him, hard and urgent. Jim was surprised enough by his reaction that he didn’t pull away. He just let Ross kiss him until Ross finally let him go. 

‘It was perfect.’ Ross breathed, ‘You were perfect. I’ve never felt anything that good before. And if I could go back I still wouldn’t tell you because you worry too much sometimes. I told you last night I could take anything you threw at me. And I did. The only thing to come out of that is that I really, really want you to fuck me again.’

‘Are you sure?’ Jim asked, still looking a little uncertain. Ross huffed a laugh.

‘You fucked me so well I pretty much passed out.’ He said, grinning at Jim. ‘That is most definitely a win in my book.’

‘Okay.’ Jim said, and the concern lifted from his face. ‘But then we need to set some rules. And we need to have the Talk.’ 

‘What talk?’ Ross asked. His inner flight response was starting to kick in again, but he stamped it down.

‘Yesterday you freaked out when I called you on that thing you have with me ordering you around.’ Jim said. ‘I got the feeling that you really don’t talk about this stuff much, but we need to. If for no other reason than to stop what happened last night from happening again. If you haven’t done something or you want something, you have to tell me. I’m not a fucking mind reader. And I don’t care what it is. I won’t judge you, Ross. If there’s something you need me to do, then ask me and if I am in agreement I’ll do it.’

‘And if you’re not?’ Ross asked. 

‘Then we talk about it and find a compromise. Look, I’m kind of done with people that don’t communicate with me. Greg was like that, always playing fucking mind games with me. If he’d just been honest about what he wanted, then all that shit wouldn’t have happened.’ Jim said. He looked at Ross as he spoke and Ross could see the emotion bubbling away just below the surface. Jim wore his emotions on his face openly. ‘I know we’ve kind of done things backwards here, and it’s been really fast for both of us. But, I think this could be it for me, and I’m hoping it will be it for you as well. I want to keep you around pretty much forever. So, if you want, we can start clean from now. I’ll even go first. You get to ask me anything you want. Or you can tell me anything you want.’ 

Ross was at a loss as to what to say. He’d never had a partner who’d talked so openly. But Jim was looking at him, clear-eyed and completely at ease so he took a deep breath and jumped in head first.

‘I like it.’ he said. ‘You telling me what to do.’

‘Good, see that’s something that I can do for you.’ Jim said, giving him a reassuring smile. ‘I like it when you’re noisy.’

‘That works.’ Ross was smiling back hesitantly. ‘Okay….I like it when you’re a little rough. You’re worried about last night, but I liked it at the end, hard like that.’ He still felt silly, and was aware that he was now blushing like a teenage boy but he was also starting to get a little turned on as well.

‘Okay, so… I like walls.’ Jim said. ‘I would very much like it you picked me up one day, pinned me there and fucked me standing up.’ Ross caught his breath as the mental image hit him like a train.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said. 

‘I also like it when you talk dirty, but you don’t do that very much, which is fine with me.’ Jim said. ‘I just want you to be comfortable.’

‘I’m not used to this.’ Ross admitted, ‘I’ve never done this with someone before.’

‘What the talking or the being fucked in the arse.’ Jim was grinning at him.

‘I’m not going to live that down am I?’ Ross asked, smiling in spite of himself.

‘No, you’re not. What you are going to get to do is spell out everything that gets you off, everything that makes you scream and everything that makes you want to run for the hills.’ Jim said. ‘This is a good start, Ross. And one day you’ll be comfortable enough to tell me everything, at least I hope you will.’ Their eyes locked and they started to move in towards each other. But just then there was the sound of epic music coming from under the bed. Ross frowned. ‘What the fuck is that?’

‘It’s the Imperial March from Star Wars.’ Jim said, rolling to the edge and hanging off the bed to look underneath it. ‘It’s my ringtone for the base.’ 

‘You’ve set your work ringtone as the evil empire?’ Ross couldn’t help but be amused. He was also captivated by Jim’s very bare backside being presented so beautifully to him as he hung over the bed.

‘Yeah, well. It’s never a good thing when they call me while I’m out on leave, so…fuck, where is it?’ Jim moved even further, knees spreading for balance, and Ross couldn’t help himself. He moved over, pinning Jim’s legs down, then moving into position and licking once. There was a very loud ‘Fuck!’ from under the bed. Then Jim was out, mobile in his hand. He threw Ross a glare over his shoulder. Ross grinned unrepentantly at him.

‘You should probably answer that.’ he said. Unable to move, Jim sighed at him and answered the call. 

‘Hawkins.’ he said and then listened. Ross took advantage of his sudden focus on something else to start licking in earnest. There was a smack to the side of his head as Jim tried to dislodge him, but he held his legs down and Jim was effectively trapped. He suppressed a smile as Jim tried to keep his voice steady as he answered the person speaking on the other side.

‘Yes, sir. I will, sir. I can be back in two hours.’ He gave up as Ross plunged his tongue inside him, and pushed back into the intrusion. ‘I will, sir.’ He rang off. ‘You bastard.’ he said, and then moaned loudly as Ross kept going. ‘Oh fuck, Ross. You cannot do that while I’m talking to my CO.’ Ross pulled back, grabbing Jim’s legs and yanking him so he was further on the bed. Jim laughed and then turned onto his back, a regretful look on his face.

‘I have to go.’ he said. Ross straddled him. 

‘So I heard.’ he said. ‘But I know for a fact that you have a train ticket booked for four.’

‘So what do you suggest?’ Jim smiled up at him, hands resting lightly on Ross’ thighs. ‘That I call Mark back and tell him I’m too busy fucking my incredibly hot boyfriend to come back to the ship?’

‘That works for me.’ Ross said, moving forward so his hands were either side of Jim’s head. Jim heaved a sigh.

‘You know how it is.’ he said. Ross groaned in frustration and leaned down so their foreheads were pressed together.

‘I know how it is.’ he said. ‘I’ll let you get up on one condition.’

‘And that would be?’ Jim asked.

‘Next time you don’t so easy on me.’ Ross said. ‘Like you said, I have to tell you what I want, right?’

‘I did say that.’ Jim was smiling broadly. ‘Just how not easy are we talking?’

‘Next time you choose.’ Ross said. ‘I want you to do something to me that really gets you off.’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim was laughing now. ‘I have a very, very vivid imagination.’ Ross kissed him.

‘That’s what I’m counting on.’ he said.

*************

An hour later they were at the station. Ross had parked and come in with Jim while he got his ticket changed. Then they stood at the barrier, looking at each other.

‘So a couple of weeks then.’ Ross said. Jim hefted his bag on his shoulder.

‘At least. If anything changes I’ll let you know.’ he replied. ‘But I’ll text you when I get in and I’ll call you after watch. It’ll be late though.’

‘I don’t care.’ Ross said. He looked Jim over, the neat uniform giving him flashbacks to the day before. Then he stepped forward and kissed him. Jim kissed back, the two of them locked in the moment together. 

‘I love you, Captain Poldark.’ he said when they parted. Ross smiled.

‘I love you Lieutenant Hawkins.’ he replied. Jim stepped away and went through the ticket barrier, throwing Ross one last smile over his shoulder. Ross watched him go until he was out of sight. Then he went out into the sunshine and headed for his car.


End file.
